Secrets Aren't Meant To Last Forever
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Cammie hasn't seen her twin brother for five years when she goes to live with him and her dad she has to reconnect. Will she find true love what happened to her after Grant and her Dad left? Why isn't she living with their Mom? Can they take down the CoC and just who is this mysterious red haired woman and can she be the ally that we've all been waiting for? Zammie of course.
1. Home

Home

* * *

><p><strong>AN- HEY! SO THIS IS MY GG STORY YES IT IS DIFFERENT!**

**FULL SUMARY: CAMMIE IS TWINS WITH GRANT BUT SHE HAS ALWAYS LIVED WITH HER MOM (rich snobby lady who drags Cammie to lots of balls!) HIM WITH THERE DAD WHO DESPISES CAMMIE. THEY ALL GO TO GALLAGHER ACADEMY (SPIES!) CAMMIE WANTS TO BE VALEDICTORIAN BUT WILL HER FATHERS HATRED FOR HER CROSS THAT LINE AND GIVE HER DREAMS TO ZACHARY GOODE THE SMART BOY WHO IS IN THE LEAD WITH VALEDICTORIAN BUT DOESN'T EVEN CARE ONE BIT! (THEY TRAIN TO BE SPIES AT HOME AND GO TO REGULAR SCHOOL!) AND WHAT IS CAMMIE HIDING FROM EVERYONE ABOUT HER MOM? (EVERYONE IS FRIENDS AND GRANT NEVER TOLD THEM THAT HE EVEN HAD A SISTER!)**

**GRANT+BEX-DATING**

**LIZ+JONUS-LIKE EACH OTHER BUT TO SHY!**

**MACEY+NICK-TOGETHER BREAK UP RELATIONSHIP!**

**ZACH+CAMMIE!**

**JOSH+CAMMIE! (Josh is from her home town some flashbacks and history)**

**DYLAN+CAMMIE! (also from her home town and everything with them is flashbacks and history)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I walked up the steps to my brother and fathers house my breath catching as I rang the doorbell. I tried to force a smile on my face. Did Grant miss me? What did he look like? Why did mom keep me away for 5 years I missed my brother the entire time! No calls were aloud we never caught up would I even recognize him? I saw brown hair appear through the glass and I held my breath this was it I was really doing this. The door opened and I beamed at the person but bright green eyes stopped me from greeting him,

"Uh is this Grant Newman's house?" the guy looked me up and down before swallowing,

"Yeah who are you?" he asked and I looked down at my hands,

"Um a friend.." the guys frowned studying me,

"Grant!" he yelled, "door!" I heard someone yell something back and the thumping from stairs. It was our birthday I'd gotten him a camera because I didn't know what else to get him,

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked and his mopped head of hair appeared and I giggled his blue eyes like mine (**A/N- DOES HE HAVE BLUE EYES I NEED TO KNOW WHAT EVERY GUY LOOKS LIKE THANKS!**),

"Hi," I answered hand still gripping my suitcase, "gonna invite me in?" I asked and before he could answer I entered my suitcase clanging behind me,

"Grant Newman is that a girl!" a girl with a darker skin tone and dark black curls tumbling off her shoulders called down she started to march down the stairs eyeing me up and others joined her,

"Did my dad rent you a room?" Grant asked and I gasped,

"You didn't rent my room out did you Grant!" I yelled at him and he flinched away and realization crossed his face before he was running over and spinning me in circles just like when we were little kids but we weren't now, "Grant put me down now Granny!" he dropped me then and I landed on my butt,

"Oops sorry Camster," he pulled me up still smiling,

"Grant," the girl growled and I figured it was his girlfriend,

"Relax Bex," he told her and she bristled, "uh guys I want you to meet my uh." He looked over at me and I sighed,

"Really Grant!" I scolded him with my signature glare, "I'm his twin sister." Eyes widened and a different girl laughed,

"Funny ok practical joke over you can send the whore home now," I glared icily at the girl with black glossy hair,

"It's true," Grant admitted before turning to me, "we kinda did rent your room out but only once and then I told dad it wasn't right and he glared at me never seen him more angry! Neither of us thought you would come up here!" His voice picked up the pace as he let the words run off his tongue,

"Yeah, snow is gross!" Grant smiled at my comment,

"Ever made a quinsy? Snowman? Snowball fight?" I shook my head to all of them,

"Nope," I answered popping the 'P', "ever went to balls and poised for ten thousand pictures?" Grant smiled,

"God no!" he answered shivering,

"I have," the girl who had called me a whore answered,

"Cool sucks doesn't it especially when they want you to be the perfect couple with someone you hate!" She nodded and I smiled,

"I think I could like you," she commented before walking up the stairs. I looked at Grant raising a questioning eyebrow,

"Who was that?" I asked him and he smiled,

"That was Macey McHenry," he rolled his eyes at me and started to introduce the people around him, "this is Jonus and Liz." He gestured to a tall skinny boy with blonde hair and a shorter girl also with blonde hair (**A/N- Once again I AM GUESSING!) **beside them was a taller figure he had black hair that fell in front of his face, "that's Nick." Grant told me and I waved at him,

"And I'm Zach," the guy who opened the door for me said, "Zach Goode." I rolled my eyes,

"Are you guys all..." I let my words drift off and Bex answered,

"Spies?" she finished, "yeah were all spies." I smiled and Grant gave me a look,

"But we're all trained by our families or friends parent and stuff we go to regular school,"

"Oh," I spoke disappointed, "I went to Gallagher Academy."

"You were a Gallagher Girl!" Liz squealed, "oh my gosh that is so cool!" I smiled and nodded,

"Regular school too at Rosiville High," Grant smirked then and I hit him a top his dumb head,

"Top in her grade of course just like Zach," Grant smirked and both Liz and Jonas frowned,

"Just because I am bad at Gym doesn't mean I fail!" Liz whined and Jonas nodded agreeing with her, "I get A's in everything else!" I laughed and passed them taking the stairs down my suitcase banging behind me,

"Upstairs Cammie down the hall first door on your right!" Grant called and I turned going upstairs the living room upstairs was light tan colour with a sand dark painting the couches were bright orange and several room tall windows were opening up the small ovaled room, **(PICTURES OF ROOMS ON PROFILE)**

"Thanks." I made it to my room and it was gorgeous the walls were painted white they'd decorated the room with a black and white painting and drapes to match a turquoise chair in one corner the bed was a queen it was white with a black frame two turquoise lamps were on both sides of the bed on the bedside tables. At the foot of the bed was two zebra striped stools matching the room and the nicely striped wood. I lifted my suitcase onto one of the stools before running out into the hall, "Grant!" I yelled and a weak,

"In here," sounded throughout the hall I ran to the door at the end opening it to find a bright red and black room the walls were painted blood read and the shiny tiles were the same colour a giant Bengal tiger sticker on the floor the bed frame was dark black outstanding against the red. The throw down was red also I loved it almost as much as my room, "like it?" Grants voice came from behind me,

"Yeah it's gorguese," Grant smiled at my reply,

"It's my room decorated it myself!" he sounded so proud of himself and I rolled my eyes, "want to see where Zach stays?"

"Zach lives here?" I asked and Grant smirked,

"No but he has family issues so Dad keeps a room here for him when he need a breather," I smiled,

"That's great Dad has a room for some kid and I haven't even been here!" I snapped more mad at my parents then him Grant only sighed at my outburst,

"Same old Cam," he breathed out and I punched his arm following him out of his room and down the hall, "here is our party slash hangout room!" He told me opening the door across from his room to reveal a white room the lights were all blue and slowly changed to purple and back again changing the white furniture and walls to that colour and glaring off the black flooring Bex, Macey, Liz and Jonas all sat on the couches talking and drinking pops,

"Cool," I sighed and they all looked up and smiled I smiled back and Grant closed the door we kept walking until we reached another set of doors,

"Bathrooms one is connected to your room and one connects Zach and I's bedrooms," I raised an eyebrow and Grant smiled, "Zach has the room across from you at the other end of the hall."

"Great well at least I don't share a bathroom!" Grant grimaced,

"Zach spends forever on his hair it's like he is secretly a girl inside!"

"If anyone is a girl inside Grant it would be you!" Grant laughed and opened the door across from my room to reveal another equally amazing room the floor and wall were black but one wall was a dark purple the bed in the centre was white and black as was everything else in the room but a miniature carpet that was different solid square shapes all a different colour of purple. I was in awe the room wasn't to girly or to manly like Grant and I's room it just made me love it more Zach was lounging on the bed his back to us reading a book,

"Hey Grant," he greeted without looking behind him,

"Hi Zach," I greeted first and he turned over in his bed closing his book his index finger marking his page,

"Camster what a pleasure to see you,"

"It's Cammie," I retorted and Zach's green eyes sparkled his brown hair a bit tousled,

"Well sorry you never told any of us your name!"

"Oh." I blushed and Zach _smirked?_, "so your my neighbour across the hall?" He asked and I nodded still standing in the doorway only then did I notice Grant down the hall slipping into the hangout room,

"Can I-"

"Come in," Zach told me and I did closing the door behind me sitting on the stool near his bed, "so Grant never told us about you why?"

"I don't really know speaking of Grant one moment I'll be right back!" I out of his room and into mine Zach followed me anyways I tore open my suitcase grabbing the small gift bag and walked out of my room Zach hot on my heels,

"What's that?"

"Birthday present," I replied and Zach came to a hault,

"His birthday isn't for a month," Zach told me and I stopped turning around,

"It is the first of December right?" Zach nodded, "then it is MY birthday and Grant was born on MY birthday hence the TWIN thing!" Zach frowned and I knocked on the hangout room door Zach rolled his eyes and pushed it open walking in ahead of me,

"Grant when is your birthday?" he asked right out and Grant swallowed,

"Uh well I kinda moved it a month cause I didn't want to celebrate my birthday without my sis!" I glared at him,

"Douche," I told him before walking up and handing over the present, "it's nothing much," I started to explain as he pulled out the red Nikon COOLPIX S8200 (LINK- .com/lineup/coolpix/style/s8200/) he smiled getting up and hugging me,

"I don't have anything," he whispered in my ear,

"That's okay I haven't been getting anything for five years Grant not even a happy birthday,"

"Happy birthday sis," he whispered hugging me harder,

"You have no idea what that means to me," I choked out quietly tears pricking my eyes and I pulled away, "I'm kinda tired so night!" I turned and walked out this time no one followed but I wanted to know more about my brother and what my Dad's been doing to him so I walked into Zach's room and laid on his bed waiting for him to come in so I could start on the questions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- LIVING ROOM, CAMMIE'S BEDROOM, GRANTS BEDROOM AND PARTY ROOM ON MY PROFILE ALSO READ IT PLEASE IT WILL EXPLAIN OTHER STORIES AND STUFF!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IF IT REALLY IS ANY GOOD!**


	2. Engagement!

Engagment!

* * *

><p><strong>AN- HEY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Cammie's POV<strong>_

_"I don't have anything," he whispered in my ear,_

_"That's okay I haven't been getting anything for five years Grant not even a happy birthday,"_

_"Happy birthday sis," he whispered hugging me harder,_

_"You have no idea what that means to me," I choked out quietly tears pricking my eyes and I pulled away, "I'm kinda tired so night!" I turned and walked out this time no one followed but I wanted to know more about my brother and what my Dad's been doing to him so I walked into Zach's room and laid on his bed waiting for him to come in so I could start on the questions._

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

I walked into my room to see Grant's sister laying on my bed her eyes were open staring at the ceiling,

"Hello Zach," she greeted me and I smiled this girl was a hell of a spy I mean her dad was a damn good one but Grant well. Grant was NOTHING like his father, "I got the brains at birth." Cammie joked and I jumped it was like she read my mind I watched as she rolled her eyes at me,

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I thought you only lived here sometimes?"

"I'm staying in here for this week," Cammie sat up eyes questioning, "no I'm not telling you why."

"I wasn't going to ask that!" she snapped and I moved closer to her sitting on the stool near my bed my elbows resting on my thighs my hands resting in the space between my legs,

"Well?"

"Has my dad," she stopped for a moment, "has my dad ever done anything to you or Grant?" She asked her eyes concerned,

"No why?" I asked confused, "your dad has shown nothing but hospitality to me." Cammie sighed with relief,

"Ok good that's all I wanted to know." She got off my bed and started to the door as it swung open,

"Dad's home!" Grant yelled standing in the doorway and I say Cammie tense,

"Now?" she asked glancing down the hall but Grant grabbed her arm and I followed them into the living room,

"Dad guess who came back!" Grant squealed like a little girl and Chris (**A/N-I didn't want Matt to be bad in this story so I changed the name!**) smiled at me,

"Zachary always a pleasure,"

"Thank you sir." I replied and Grant sighed,

"No dad not Zach," he pushed Cammie forward, "Camster!" I watched Chris flinch and look at his daughter taking a step towards her and she took one back and this continued until Chris reached out and grabbed her arm causing her to pull back and scream bloody murder but he only pulled her in for a hug,

"Oh Cammie I missed you," Chris whispered kissing her forehead before adding something only she heard and I saw her whole body freeze and he let go,

"Cammie?" Grant called and Cammie turned away from Chris running away from him slamming her bedroom door behind her. I raised an eyebrow at Grant who shrugged confusion clear on his face. Chris sighed and turned and left for the downstairs where his office was the man practically slept in there, "Camster?" Grant called knocking on her door and I heard her bed creak,

"Move," Bex ordered coming down the hall way and Grant obeyed go who wouldn't Bex was hot it was just a fact but fear was a big part Bex was one of the best girl spies I know, "Cameron if you don't open this door I'll kick it down!" She threatened and a small laugh came from the room,

"Just like her mother," I heard Cammie mumble Bex looked questioningly at Grant who just shrugged it off,

"Cammie it's Liz the girls and I want to get to know you can we come in?" the petite small blonde asked and Cammie's bedroom door opened,

"Girls only," she spoke quietly and Bex walked in followed by Liz and then Macey huffed,

"Fine fine fine," she walked in and I rolled my eyes as Grant put his ear on the door,

"Grant Newman!" Cammie yelled and he jumped back grumbling,

"She always knows always!" I was laughing as I followed him down the hall to the party room.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

The girls all sat on my bed and I sat on the end of it,

"So your Grant's secret sister?" Macey asked venom sneaking into her voice,

"Yes," I answered,

"Cool!" Liz squealed, "you can give us the total dish on Grant and what happened before he moved!"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"First kiss?" Bex asked and Liz gasped,

"Didn't he tell you though?"

"Yes he did but I am just seeing if he was telling the truth,"

"When did you get so much like me Bex!" Macey comented and Bex smiled misheviously,

"Her name was Tina," I answered and Bex frowned,

"He said it was Jennifer,"

"Nope that was first make out," I answered and Bex smiled,

"Awe he thought that was a kiss,"

"He's still a virgin for all I know," Bex blushed,

"He is," I smiled and Bex looked at her hands,

"Not ready yet Bex?" Macey asked and Bex nodded I smiled,

"You're never gonna be ready so jump for it!" I told her and Bex looked up at me cocking her head, "I'm teasing." Macey smiled and Liz started to laugh,

"I think we could be friends," Bex told me smiling wide. I smiled,

"I hope so,"

"So what happened at Gallagher Girl Academy?" Liz asked and I smiled,

"What do you mean?"

"Well how were the teachers?" Macey asked,

"H-O-T!" I answered and Macey leaned forward,

"Explain!" I smiled and told them about my favorite teacher Mr. Solomon. At the end Macey was smirking,

"I heard about Solomon isn't his best friend Chris?" Liz asked and I shook my head,

"After what happened he cut Chris out of his life," I answered and Bex raised an eyebrow,

"After what?" she asked and I covered my mouth,

"Um well uh," I looked in my head for an excuse, "does Grant ever have bruises anywhere?" I asked and Bex shook her head,

"No," I sighed and smiled,

"That's good."

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

We were sitting in the party room I guess Grant had already installed bugs in Cammie's room earlier and I rolled my eyes as the girls started to talk,

"Does Grant ever have bruises anywhere?" Cammie asked and we all watched Bex shake her head,

"No," Bex answered and Cammie sighed smiling,

"That's good."

"Weird she asked me the same question earlier," I told Grant who sat there stunned, "she asked if your dad ever hurt you or me." Grant frowned,

"Mom wasn't the greatest Dad always said she was threatening him to stay before he left he told me he's always regreted letting her keep Cammie." Grant told us and we turned back to the T.V,

"Why did you live with your mom?" Macey asked, "I hate my mother!"

"Well my mom was-is my best friend she is always there," Cammie sighed, "but I came here because of-"

"Because of?" Liz asked impaitent,

"Josh." Cammie whispered and Grant gasped,

"So the dude finally got the guts to ask her out!" Grant laughed,

"Why are you getting away from a guy?" Liz asked,

"Long story."

"We have time," Bex told her and Cammie stood up,

"There was more than Josh it was Dylan and my mom and the engagement," he voice caught and Grant jumped up,

"EN-!" Grant screamed and I jumped up covering his mouth,

"Engagement?" Macey asked,

"Yeah," Cammie whispered,

"Wow if my mom ever wanted me to marry I would repel against her!" Macey told Cammie smiling,

"Bugs!" Cammie screamed holding our bug in her finger, "GRANT!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- IS IT GOODE?  
><strong>


	3. Tell Me

Tell Me

* * *

><p><strong>AN- HEY! GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL FOR CAMMIE'S PET(S)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

We were sitting in the party room I guess Grant had already installed bugs in Cammie's room earlier and I rolled my eyes as the girls started to talk,

"Does Grant ever have bruises anywhere?" Cammie asked and we all watched Bex shake her head,

"No," Bex answered and Cammie sighed smiling,

"That's good."

"Weird she asked me the same question earlier," I told Grant who sat there stunned, "she asked if your dad ever hurt you or me." Grant frowned,

"Mom wasn't the greatest Dad always said she was threatening him to stay before he left he told me he's always regreted letting her keep Cammie." Grant told us and we turned back to the T.V,

"Why did you live with your mom?" Macey asked, "I hate my mother!"

"Well my mom was-is my best friend she is always there," Cammie sighed, "but I came here because of-"

"Because of?" Liz asked impaitent,

"Josh." Cammie whispered and Grant gasped,

"So the dude finally got the guts to ask her out!" Grant laughed,

"Why are you getting away from a guy?" Liz asked,

"Long story."

"We have time," Bex told her and Cammie stood up,

"There was more than Josh it was Dylan and my mom and the engagement," he voice caught and Grant jumped up,

"EN-!" Grant screamed and I jumped up covering his mouth,

"Engagement?" Macey asked,

"Yeah," Cammie whispered,

"Wow if my mom ever wanted me to marry I would repel against her!" Macey told Cammie smiling,

"Bugs!" Cammie screamed holding our bug in her finger, "GRANT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I ran down the hall to the party room banging on the door,

"Grant Newman!" I yelled and the door opened and Jonas stood there, "where is he?"

"Here," Grant stepped up behind Jonas, "hey sis you worried your brother got a shiner?" I flinched away from him and he frowned before pushing Jonas out of the way taking a step towards me he reached his arm out and I flinched back.

_"He'll never know it will be our little secret," Dylan stood in front of me trapping me against a tree, "if you don't agree then I'll tell Josh that you were cheating on him with me that you were having sex with me." He threatened,_

_"I won't do it!" I argued and he leaned in closer,_

_"You will unless you really want Josh too know," he pulled out his phone, "decide now Cammie either you have sex with me whenever I want or I tell Josh you already did who will he believe his best friend since kindergarten or his current girlfriend?" I shivered knowing the answer already,_

_"P-p-please," I begged and Dylan shook his head,_

_"Come on Cammie," he started to press speed dial and I froze up,_

_"Fine I'll do it if you never tell him!" Dylan smiled,_

_"Good girl," he turned away from me and walked away for me to go through what had just happened._

I jumped away from Grant tears pricking my eyes when why couldn't I forget! I ran back to my room and the girls were still there at my entrance they smirked,

"They're all gone," I nodded holding back the tears,

"Let's go on a walk and I'll tell you everything." The girls followed me outside and I started my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach't POV<strong>

I watched the girls walk past the living room window I had left the guys to think about Cammie's engagement I wonder if she said yes? I mean were only 17 did she really want to tie her life already? I shook my head it wasn't like I cared she was my best friends twin sister UNKNOWN twin sister! I'd seen every childhood picture of Grant never was there any girl in them. I sighed,

"Zachary," I turned to see Chris standing a few metres behind me,

"Hello sir," I replied and he nodded his head at me,

"What do you think of my daughter?"

"She's miraculous sir," I responded trying to be polite and he frowned nodding his head slowly,

"If you say so," he stood and walked over ruffling my hair,

"What do you mean sir?" I asked and he only looked out the window at his daughter before scowling and glaring at her,

"Just like her mother," he commented under his breath but I heard and I watched as he walked back downstairs. I looked back out the window to see Cammie looking up at me and him her eyes were focused only on her fathers retreating figure. Her eyes were wide with-before I could comprehend her feelings she glared at me and looked away. I sighed before walking down the hall to my room I could hear the boys talking about Grant's hidden sister but I tuned it out lying on my bed I closed my eyes. But sleep just wouldn't come I sighed again and I heard Grant knock softly on my door,

"Zach dude everyone's leaving," I got up and opened the door walking down to the front door where the girls were already hugging Cammie they became friends fast. I noticed how even Macey had excepted Cammie which was strange for her. I said a quick goodbye to them and Bex glared before kissing Grant goodbye Cammie just beamed at it. I rolled my eyes covering them from the horrid sight of Macey and Nick making out. Ew! I had enough scaring for one day. Cammie's giggles made me pull my hand down to see she was laughing at me but it disappeared quickly with the soft rumbling of Chris's laugh and Cammie paled,

"Cameron come to my office," Chris's voice sent chills to my spine it wasn't warm and welcome like it always was to Grant and I. Cammie froze before bowing her head at him,

"Of course sir," she replied softly walking down the stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom he grasped her elbow quite quickly and tugged her out of sight. I raised a questioning eyebrow at Grant who shrugged,

"Father and daughter bonding time maybe they always had it before." I nodded slowly the words sinking into my brain but not staying it just didn't sound right but I wouldn't butt in after all I was only a guest and for that I was grateful. My father was a horrid drunk and that drove my mom away from him I live with her every second week most of the time but she's a coke addict and not the pop kind of coke. My dad hit me some times when he was drunk, mad or was just down right bored. Chris was always kind enough to take me in whenever but I just couldn't turn my parents in it wasn't right to me and no one pushed me to do it which I was thankful for. I realized then that I'd over stayed my limit (well I didn't have a limit but I didn't want to stay away for too long so I only gave myself 5 days it was the 7th) I told Grant and he frowned asking if I was sure and I nodded. Grabbing my bag I walked to my car driving to my fathers.

*Morning*

I woke up quick and dressed hoping to god that I could get out before my father woke up. I hoped he was hungover man was I ever wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

"Cammie!" Grant yelled as I grabbed my lunch he'd made for me off the counter my first day at Gregory High I was so excited. Not. I ran to his car and he drove out passing the speed limit I rolled my eyes Grant didn't change much always about the speed. We made it too school with 15 minutes to spare thats right FIFTEEN! I glared at him and he led me to a brick wall where Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas and Nick were all sitting,

"Yo Grant you know where Zach is his car is here?" Nick half asked and I rolled my eyes passing them all and up the front steps there were whistles here and there and I hated it I was the Chameleon the girl no one noticed (But Josh and...Dylan) I sighed and then a guy slapped my ass and I turned on him to see Zach glaring at him and the guy walked off,

"Thanks," he smiled and I noticed the faint mark on his upper right cheek I grabbed his sleeve pulling him around the corner and out a side door,

"Why'd you drag me out here Gallagher Girl just can't get enough?" he joked and I glared,

"Oh I've had enough!" I growled before catching my next words, "I'm sorry I just...where'd you get the shiner?" I asked and Zach flinched reaching up to his cheek before hissing at me,

"Leave me alone Cameron," I glared at him,

"Zach did...did my d-d-dad do it?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow,

"Your dad is the kindest person I know!" he growled at me and I flinched how wrong he was. How wrong he was indeed,

"Who?"

"None of your business Cameron," he didn't call me Gallagher Girl not then and not before he obviously was mad,

"I'm a spy Zach I know things!" I hissed and he glared at me,

"I'm a spy too Gallagher Girl!"

"Was it your dad?" I asked out of no where and he flinched again pain, guilt and betrayal crossed his face and I took a step towards him, "Zach-" I started but he cute me off,

"Stop! Just stop you don't know shit about me Cameron!" he was yelling at me, "you don't know who I live with or what happens so stop trying to find out!" I looked at my feet,

"Grant told me you live with us because of family issues it's not hard to figure out!"

"Stop trying you don't have any idea what it's like Miss Spoiled!" I sucked in a breath,

"You. Don't. Know. Anything. About. My. Life!" I growled out each word, "how would you know! I know what it's like Zachary!" he scoffed then,

"So then your mom has hit you!" He retorted

"No," I answered and he shook his head in disgust he thought I'd lied, "no my mom has never hit me Zach."

"My point exactly!" he growled and I glared at him,

"It wasn't my mom it was my dad," I whispered and he flinched back, "that's why my mom kicked him out." Zach froze taking a step towards me and I took one back,

"Cammie," he whispered lightly and I didn't look anywhere but at the ground, "your dad would never do such a thing!" He finished loudly and I collapsed to my knees then lifting my shirt to show my stomach where I had a large purple bruise near my left hip. Taking some disgusting wet snow I washed off the cover up from my right cheek where a bruise was shaped in his exact hand print,

"Now tell me again how he would never do anything like that!" I glared at him and Zach stood there speechless, "now do you believe me?" I asked quietly and he fell to the ground on his knees as well. I would too if the only adult I thought I could trust was beating his daughter. Then again I had more to my life than my father I was surprised I wasn't brain damaged yet but I guess spies are supposed to take death, blood and gore well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- IS IT GOODE?  
><strong>


	4. Blamed

Blamed

**A/N- HEY! GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL FOR CAMMIE'S PET(S) IMPORTANT MAY NOT UPDATE FOR AWHILE IN COSTA RICA WI-FI COMES AND GOES!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in Zach's POV<em>**

_"Was it your dad?" I asked out of no where and he flinched again pain, guilt and betrayal crossed his face and I took a step towards him, "Zach-" I started but he cut me off,_

_"Stop! Just stop you don't know shit about me Cameron!" he was yelling at me, "you don't know who I live with or what happens so stop trying to find out!" I looked at my feet,_

_"Grant told me you live with us because of family issues it's not hard to figure out!"_

_"Stop trying you don't have any idea what it's like Miss Spoiled!" I sucked in a breath,_

_"You. Don't. Know. Anything. About. My. Life!" I growled out each word, "how would you know! I know what it's like Zachary!" he scoffed then,_

_"So then your mom has hit you!" He retorted_

_"No," I answered and he shook his head in disgust he thought I'd lied, "no my mom has never hit me Zach."_

_"My point exactly!" he growled and I glared at him,_

_"It wasn't my mom it was my dad," I whispered and he flinched back, "that's why my mom kicked him out." Zach froze taking a step towards me and I took one back,_

_"Cammie," he whispered lightly and I didn't look anywhere but at the ground, "your dad would never do such a thing!" He finished loudly and I collapsed to my knees then lifting my shirt to show my stomach where I had a large purple bruise near my left hip. Taking some disgusting wet snow I washed off the cover up from my right cheek where a bruise was shaped in his exact hand print,_

_"Now tell me again how he would never do anything like that!" I glared at him and Zach stood there speechless, "now do you believe me?" I asked quietly and he fell to the ground on his knees as well. I would too if the only adult I thought I could trust was beating his daughter. Then again I had more to my life than my father I was surprised I wasn't brain damaged yet but I guess spies are supposed to take death, blood and gore well._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I stood up as the bell rang pulling my cover up out I cleaned my face up concealing the bruise there,

"Cammie," Zach called my name and I looked down at him,

"You can't tell anyone Zach," I told him clearly and his face looked shocked, "Zach what would happen to you to Grant if my dad went to jail?" He was speechless and I nodded my head at him passing him to get to my first class in time,

"Cammie wait!" Zach called catching up to me he hesitated, "do you have your schedule yet?" He asked and I nodded handing it too him Grant had gotten it for me earlier I watched as he read through it and smiled,

"What?"

"We have our first three classes and lunch together," I frowned,

"Great," I muttered and Zach smiled,

"Excited enough Gallagher Girl?" he teased and I glared,

"Let's just go!" I snapped and he held his hands up in surrender,

"Slow your horses there," Zach smirked and I followed him down the hall to our class. Zach pushed the door open in the middle of the teachers speech,

"Zachary," she frowned I figured he was late a lot,

"Ms. Cole," he greeted and I moved to stand beside Zach, "I was just showing the new girl around." He smirked and the teacher smiled at me,

"Cameron right?" I nodded and she gestured for us to sit,

"More like showing her something else," the guy behind me whispered to his friend behind him and I turned around narrowing my eyes,

"Excuse me?" I asked and he swallowed before responding,

"Hi I'm Gregory," I grinned,

"Cammie," I replied and he leaned forwards,

"Why you hanging with Zach?" he asked and I shrugged,

"He's my brothers best friend," I replied,

"Nicks?" he asked and I laughed,

"Hell no my twin brother,"

"Zach doesn't have many friends," he replied, "who is it?"

"I'm sure he has more than you," I hissed, " and Grant is my brother,"

"I didn't know Grant had a sis-"

"Gregory is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Cole asked and he nodded,

"Yes actually I do," he stood and smiled causing the teacher to frown that showed that she didn't want him to agree with her,

"Um alright Gregory," she waved I'm to continue

"This is Cammie," he pointed at me, "and Grant is her twin brother." Gasps filled the class and I looked down at my clasped hands. The class ended and I rushed out into the hall and too my locker where the girls were,

"Cammie!" Liz called out to me as I got closer and someones foot caught around hers tripping her and she fell to the ground I looked to see who it was as Liz laughed,

"Oopsie daisies," she managed out between her spouts of laughter. I turned to the girl who tripped her,

"Cameron right?" she asked me her blonde hair falling over her shoulders and her dress ending right below her ass,

"Yes?"

"I heard you were new and all new girls get my approval or not," she circled me looking me up and down,

"No offence but your 'approval' means nothing to me!" I growled out, "what exactly is your name Amber!" I teased and she smiled and nodded,

"Amber Young," she formally greeted me and I huffed noticing Bex glaring and Macey filling her nails. Liz was still on the floor,

"Great well Ms. Imma Bitch can you go away now?" I asked rudely and she started to protest,

"Amber," Zach spoke up his voice deep and ruff and Amber smiled and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, "I hope you weren't bugging Cammie." Amber shook her head smiling at him and he smirked,

"Asshole," I muttered and she glared at me, "not you!" I growled and Zach smirked at me AGAIN! Which only made Amber glare at me. I brushed past him and Bex followed me,

"Our class is this way Grant told me your schedule last period," I smiled at her and she led me to the art room. It was small and quaint Zach sat at his own table at the back and I moved to go sit with him when Bex grabbed my arm and dragged me to an empty desk. Art was easy they were doing a project so she just had me paint a picture I did as she said and handed my picture of Zach working intensely on his giant ass painting Ms. Red smiled and glanced at Zach who was standing behind me,

"I like you inspiration," she smiled and handed me back the picture Zach tried to look at it but I hid it in my text book from English class. I realized when I walked out of class that Bex had ditched me,

"Great!" I sighed and felt the tingle of eyes on me jumping around I noticed it was just Zach, "hey Zach." I greeted,

"What did you draw?" he asked and it was my turn to smirk,

"Not telling you."

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

She smirked my smirk and I smiled,

"Show me please!" I begged which was low for me and Cammie smiled,

"Nope," she popped the 'P' and I rolled my eyes,

"Come on we'll be late for Math," I led her to Mr. Finnigan's math room and we got in just as the bell rang sitting at the back of the room she choose the seat beside me,

"I hate math," she moaned and I smirked,

"Right with you there,"

"But at least I get good grades," she smiled and I grinned,

"Yeah." Math was boring until the door opened,

"Cameron Ann Morgan can you come with me please?" the principle asked and Cammie stood up gathering her things she started to walk to the door,

"Cammie," Cammie shivered at the voice and I watched as Chris stepped into the room, "I'm very disappointed in you." He scowled and the three of them left the room and gossip circled the room. At the end of class I headed to the office to see Grant and Cammie sitting in the waiting room,

"Hey guys," I greeted and Grant frowned and Cammie deliberately ignored me turning to her brother,

"Hey," Grant greeted me getting up as the office door opened,

"Thank you for understanding sir," Chris spoke walking out of the door and Cammie frowned,

"Cameron I need to speak to you," she was led into the office and Chris made a small smiled before turning on Grant,

"Don't you ever follow your sisters example!" he growled out,

"What she do?"

"She blamed you for setting off a stink bomb," and Grant flushed,

"Uh dad Cammie would never she'd drop from the running of Valedictorian," Grant spoke up and the door opened,

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again," Cammie apologized closing the door behind her she turned to her father, "are you happy now!" She yelled at him tears filling her eyes,

"Cammie," Chris's voice was stern,

"Are you!" she shouted and people from the hall looked in at her so I closed the door blocking there view of the family argument,

"You have to deal with the consequences of what you've done Cameron!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Cammie argued,

"Dad she didn't!" Grant backed her up and Chris glared,

"Cameron we'll talk about your behaviour later!" he scolded her and she went quiet,

"I'm sorry sir," she bowed her head,

"That burst out was unacceptable!" she glanced at her feet and Chris walked out, "I'll see you tonight." Cammie walked out of the room silently Grant and I followed close behind and I saw her leaning on a near by wall lunch was nearing the end and Cammie looked into my eyes. I almost missed the fear she showed in them before she hid her face from me,

"Cammie?" I called to her and she turned away from me walking over to Liz and Bex who were waiting for her at her locker,

"Where were you!" Bex almost screamed and I walked the opposite way to get outside where the others would be waiting not wanting to hear what excuse she made up. Walking outside I saw Jonas staring disgustingly at Macey and Nick as they made out,

"It's just because you can't kiss Liz like that!" Grant teased him popping up beside him causing Jonas to fall of the wall causing Nick and Macey stopped for a moment. Yeah just A moment,

"Nick, Macey!" Grant yelled causing them to pull back, "stop kissing!"

"Graant," Macey whined and I smirked, "stop smirking Goode!" She shouted and I rolled my eyes,

"Goode?" I turned to see Cammie standing there a shocked expression on her face, "as in G-O-O-D-E?" I nodded and she took a step back,

"Why?" Nick asked and Cammie's eyes flickered to him before returning to me,

"N-n-no r-re-rea-son," she stammered before backing farther away from us,

"What's wrong Camster?" Grant asked and she glared at him,

"What's wrong you cut me out of the running for Valedictorian!"

"Cammie!" he whined and I rolled my eyes,

"Stop whining we all know it was you who did it!" I backed her up,

"Shut up Goode!" Cammie yelled and I glared at her,

"Whats wrong with you Morgan!" Cammie stepped farther away from me and Grant raised an eyebrow at the situation,

"Zach you staying over tonight?" he asked and I nodded keeping my eyes on Cammie who turned her back on us and ran into the school not looking back once.

***CLASSES OVER***

At the end of the day I walked to my locker opening it a paper dropped from the top. No not a paper a painting I picked it up and flipped it over it was of me I was sitting in the back of the art room focused intensely on my art project my eyes were serious and determined and the others in the background were blurred focusing the painting on me. I turned the painting back over to find a note,

_Dear Zach,_

_I understand that you don't want to talk about what your_

_dad does too you and other things._

_I understand that your mom is a cocaine addict and_

_that she may never change. But_

_I can never forgive your family for what they_

_have done to mine. Don't ask because_

_you will never get the answer. And with_

_my heartfelt regret I can't ever be friends or_

_anything more with you so I give you this painting as_

_a reminder that someone is always out there that someone cares._

_I'm truly sorry,_

_Cammie_

I stared at it for a bit before placing it back in my locker. Great this was just perfect (thats SARCASM if you didn't already get that) Cammie was the one person who somehow seemed to get through my walls without even trying and now she too had walked out of my life sighing I walked out of the school and too my car. And then I realized something else how did Cammie know my mom was a cocaine addict?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- IS IT GOODE? Yeah it's GOODE! LOLS ANYWAYS I REALLY NEED YOU TO GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE! GO NOW!**


	5. Your Just Like Me

Your Just Like Me

**A/N- HEY! GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL FOR CAMMIE'S PET(S) IMPORTANT MAY NOT UPDATE FOR AWHILE IN COSTA RICA WI-FI COMES AND GOES!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in Zach's POV<em>**

_At the end of the day I walked to my locker opening it a paper dropped from the top. No not a paper a painting I picked it up and flipped it over it was of me I was sitting in the back of the art room focused intensely on my art project my eyes were serious and determined and the others in the background were blurred focusing the painting on me. I turned the painting back over to find a note,_

_Dear Zach,_

_I understand that you don't want to talk about what your_

_dad does too you and other things._

_I understand that your mom is a cocaine addict and_

_that she may never change. But_

_I can never forgive your family for what they_

_have done to mine. Don't ask because_

_you will never get the answer. And with_

_my heartfelt regret I can't ever be friends or_

_anything more with you so I give you this painting as_

_a reminder that someone is always out there that someone cares._

_I'm truly sorry,_

_Cammie_

_I stared at it for a bit before placing it back in my locker. Great this was just perfect (thats SARCASM if you didn't already get that) Cammie was the one person who somehow seemed to get through my walls without even trying and now she too had walked out of my life sighing I walked out of the school and too my car. And then I realized something else how did Cammie know my mom was a cocaine addict?_

* * *

><p> <strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I was naked in front of my mirror looking at the bruises I had gotten last night. The dark purple spots on my body made tears come to my eyes and I crumpled up in my sheets letting all my tears out. How could he do this to me I was his daughter why didn't he love me? I sighed and the one person who understood what I was going through I had pushed him away because of what his mother did too mine even though Zach didn't know that the woman he thought to be his mother was really his sister if you met his mother you would see the resemblance between Zach and her,

"Cammie?" Grant's voice floated into my room and I got up pulling on my night gown before opening my door to see Zach and Grant I looked away quickly,

"Yes?" I asked voice ruff from just crying,

"Dad wants to see you in his office." He told me and I saw Zach stiffen only my spy senses would notice that and I nodded,

"Thanks G," I told him and he walked down the hall,

"I have to work on homework at Bex's!" he called and I scoffed sure "homework",

"Are you really gonna go see him?" Zach asked and I looked up and him and nodded,

"I have too." I told him walking back into my room and he followed,

"You don't have too," he whispered but he knew I did he knew what would happen if I didn't, "Grant probably won't be back tonight Nick is next door to Bex he usually stays there after." Zach informed me and I nodded my head at him,

"Thanks,"

"Cammie," he reached out to touch me and I flinched away, "can-can I talk to you af-after?" He stuttered out and I nodded scared of being too late for my father,

"Sure whatever just move out of the way,"

"Not until you promise me that as soon as he touches you you'll scream for me?" I nodded and he stepped aside not realizing that I sure as hell wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

I didn't care what Cammie wanted what her letter said and I hid it under my bed forgetting the note completely. I waited in the living room in case Cammie called me even though I knew she wouldn't I waited anyways. I just knew that she would take every blow with a hiss or a flinch but never a sound I was the same. Cammie was brave she was strong and witty she seemed liked the girl who had 'it' all the engagement at such a young age but what I couldn't figure out was what made her come here to where she knew she would be hit. She mentioned she's do this to protect Grant and me? she wanted to protect me but how could I just stand here when I knew that the only man I thought I could trust was hitting his daughter? I never thought I would be in this position sighing I walked over to the grande window in time to see Cammie's brown hair floating behind her as she ran into the forest,

"Zachary?" I looked behind me to see Chris he smiled at me and I shivered involuntarily and backed away and he raised an eyebrow before scowling, "what's wrong Zach?" He asked the tone under his voice made me think of what he'd do to Cammie if he found out I knew,

"Nothing sir you just reminded me of my father for a moment." I made the excuse and Chris softened giving me a sad smile,

"Oh sunny I'd never hit a boy," he told me and I looked out the window just as Cammie disappeared. Yeah only a girl. I nodded at Chris before running out onto the balcony and jumping down just barely landing on my feet I took off towards Cammie. Chris yelling my name at me but I ignored it and chased after her. She was fast but I was faster and around 25 minutes of running she slowed and I was a few metres behind her when she fell to her knees in front of a creek that ran through this mini clearing in the middle of the thick forest area I recognized it this was where I came when I wanted to think. How Cammie found it amused me and I sat down beside her as she cried,

"Cammie?" I asked but she didn't look up just turned away, "Cammie?" I tried again and she wiped her nose on her sleeve (maybe not the most attractive thing but I didn't care),

"What do you want Zach?" she asked looking at me with her wide blue eyes. I wasn't shocked at her tone of voice I just accepted it,

"What did my family do?" I asked breath caught in my throat and Cammie looked away from me,

"Zach what's your mothers name?" she asked and I stopped speaking,

"Cassandra," I answered her truthfully and she turned to look at me,

"So then you know?" she asked, "that you live with you aunt?"

"Yes," my voice croaked a little and Cammie frowned,

"And?"

"And what?" I asked again and Cammie looked away,

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" She asked and I didn't answer, "Zach!"

"Since I was two," I replied and she turned back to me,

"Do you know what she does?" Cammie asked and I nodded sadly,

"Assassin," I answered and Cammie nodded before standing up and wiping her eyes for tears, "Cammie what did she do!" I asked her standing up,

"I can't tell you." She responded weakly and I reached out to grab her hand and the moment I touched her. Her eyes rolled back and I gasped she stood still not moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

_"Dylan please I don't want to!" I tried to resist and I started to get away from him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back,_

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you Cameron," he taunted me and I glared at him, "want Josh to know?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered this was the fourth time we'd done 'it' and I hated it every time,_

_"This is rape!" I pulled away again rubbing my sore wrist and he scowled his eyes filled with lust,_

_"It's not rape if you like it!" he replied and pulled me against him, "and we both know you do!"_

_"No! I don't let me go!" I pushed on his chest and he dropped me,_

_"Josh!" he yelled and I scrambled away from Dylan as Josh came around the corner,_

_"Cammie!" he yelled helping me up and pulling me away from Dylan, "what did you do to her?" He asked checking my wrist and I let the tears fall over my face,_

_"Cammie has been seducing me for weeks in her slutty little outfits what am I supposed to say no?" Dylan told him and I walked over slapping him,_

_"It's called rape!" I yelled at him and he smirked at me and Josh walked over to me,_

_"Cammie tell me the whole story," I bursted into tears and Josh walked the two of us over to a bench and Dylan glared at me as he grabbed another girl and walked around the park to 'that' tree and I shivered in fear for her,_

_"I got a note that I thought you wrote but really Dylan forged it-" I told him and Josh listened the entire time, "Josh?" I asked at the end and he held up a hand,_

_"You really think that I'd believe some stupid lie of his!" he hissed before standing up, "you whore!" He yelled at me and everyone at the park looked over parents glared at the two of us and rushed there kids out of the park Dylan was leaning on the tree smirking and Josh turned to him,_

_"Josh," Dylan spoke up walking over and Josh glared at him,_

_"This is your fault!" he growled at Dylan, "you're no friend of mine!" With that he glared at both of us and I ran after him,_

_"Josh!" I yelled and he turned back to me,_

_"What Cammie did you lie!" I shook my head and he sighed, "were over done fini you fucked him and lied to me your boyfriend about it!"_

_"I was scared you'd leave me cause he's your best friend I thought you'd listen to him!"_

_"Well you've got a lot to learn about me!" he yelled and turned around and walked to his truck angrily before turning around, "you should have told me because right now I'm leaving you anyways I thought you were different but your just the same as the rest of them a whore."_

I flinched away from Zach and he frowned tears were falling down my face now and I ran back towards the house.

_I watched as Josh got into his truck and Dylan laughed from behind me,_

_"Guess we both lost huh?" he asked and I turned on him,_

_"If the press finds out all our lives will be ruined!" I hissed and he shrugged and walked away tears clouding my eyes I ran home only a 20 minute run and I reached the house I broke the lock not wanting to search through my purse for it and I walked into the living room,_

_"Mom!" I called and the lights turned on in the living room to show my mom tied up squirming in her chair, "Mom!" I yelled running over to her and uniting her,_

_"C-c-cass-"_

_"Cammie," I spun to see a woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes they made me shiver to the bone, "how nice of you to join us!" She smiled creeply,_

_"Who are you?" I asked circling her,_

_"Cassandra. Cassandra Goode." She told me and I lunged at her and she swung a book up at me, "don't do it girly you can't kill an assassin!" I glared at her and she threw me into the couch and I landed with an Ooof!_

_"Go die in hell Cassandra," I told her and she smirked,_

_"You first," she swung the bat and my mother screamed causing Cassandra to pause and take off her gag, "maybe you should be first!" I watched as she pulled out a knife and carved C.G into my mothers cheek and then stabbed her in the stomach,_

_"Cammie," my mother whispered, "go I love you go to your fathe-" he words were cut off as Cassandra pulled a trigger on threw my mothers head and I screamed,_

_"Now you," she started towards me and I jumped over the couch head spinning her knife dug into my leg and I fell to the ground I felt the knife tip cut her initials into my lower back, "goodbye Cameron Morgan." She whispered to me and I flipped her onto her back hitting her pressure point enough so she'd be stunned I grabbed a wooden leg off the coffee table and whacked her over the head unconscious._

I ran up the stairs of the house and into my room not long after Zach was knocking on my door and I curled up farther in the corner,

"Why here mom?" I whispered, "why dad?" I called into the air and the door handle broke as Zach walked in pushing my dresser in front of it her walked over to me,

"Cammie," he said my name and sat beside me,

"Why are you always here?" I managed out and he smirked shrugging his shoulders and I leaned into him,

"Don't want me here Gallagher Girl," I gave him a small sad smile and he returned it with his smirk,

"Thank you." I told him and he nodded circling an arm around my waist, "I don't want to talk about it yet." I told him and he squeezed me closer to him as his acceptance,

"Are you okay Cammie?" he asked me and I looked up at him,

"Huh?" I asked and he smirked lifting me bridal style onto his lap and leaning into the corner tucking me head against his chest and his fingers brushed my sides,

"How many times did he uh hit you?" Zach asked hesitantly and I clung to him harder,

"Eleven I think," I replied and Zach drew me closer,

"I'll kill him!" he growled out and I laughed,

"Can I help?" I asked looking up at Zach and he smirked,

"Of course," he leaned in closer to me and I pulled back,

"What do you think your doing?" I asked him and he smirked,

"Kissing you," he told me seconds before he pressed his lips against mine. They tasted like fruit and something else I couldn't quite pin down.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

I kissed her something I never thought I would do. She tasted like cinnamon and forest a weird tasteful combination I bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth her tongue sliding against mine. I pulled her closer to me and I could taste the salt that was left there from her tears she pulled away for air and I looked down at her her cheeks were red and her eyes were wide with a feeling I've never seen after I kissed someone the fear in them stuck me to the core and I locked my arms around her so she wouldn't leave me again I leaned down and kissed her again quickly and the fear was gone when I pulled back she sighed and her hands that had somehow gone around my neck slid down my chest and I held in a moan. What this girl did to me was amazing no make out had ever been that intense it just was but knowing Cammie knew me knew what I went through and I knew what happened to her. Well some of it she smiled up at me and I smiled back a real smile. I think I'm in love. I shut my emotions off then and lifted her up onto her bed and went to leave,

"Zach?" Cammie called my name but I didn't stop just walked into my room I heard the footsteps behind me and I tried to ignore them,

"Yes Cammie?" I asked trying my hardest to hold the feeling down to spin and kiss her until I died,

"Can I tell you something?" She asked and I turned around to see her twiddle her thumbs and I nodded gesturing to my bed as I closed the door and sat down beside her. She flipped over onto her stomach laying on my bed (a turn on much!) and breathed deeply into my pillow, "it smells like you." She let the words slip from her mouth and a blush covered her I smirked and she groaned,

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked and she looked up into my eyes,

"It's a long story," she told me and I gestured for her to continue, "it starts out with a photo shoot. My mom had arranged for me to go with Josh I liked him liked him for a long time but he never knew I existed after the shoot he asked me out and I accepted we'd been going out for around two months when his best friend Dylan threatened me." She told me about how Dylan made her have sex with him or he'd make Josh break up with her she told me how on the fourth time with Josh around 4 metres from her that she refused and Dylan told Josh and she told the whole story to him. How Josh broke up with her and ended his friendship with Dylan,

"And your scared I'd do that?" I asked and Cammie laughed,

"No I just wanted you to know some of my past." She told me, "cause I'm not telling you anymore. Nothing even interesting happened before that unless you want funny stories of Grant and I." I smirked,

"Another day perhaps?" I asked and Cammie nodded,

"Sure." I leaned in and kissed her again and she kissed me back rolling back over I climbed on top of her straddling her pulling back I smirked,

"Getting ahead of yourself Gallagher Girl?" I teased and she blushed pushing me off of her and I pulled her into my side where she sighed,

"Can I stay in here tonight?" She asked and I nodded burying my head into her hair and breathing in the forest smell of it.

"Of course what's mine is yours." I told her and she giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- AWWWWW!**

**I don't remember Zach's mothers hair colour or even her name so bare with me! Thanks if you do know it then send them to me I am in Costa Rica and my books are in Canada my home country!**


	6. This Can't Be

This Can't Be

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own The Gallagher Girls Series and the songs Hero and Nobody's Home. But I own the plot line and Zeka!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

Yawning I was about to stretch my arms above my head when I realized where I was. In my room in my bed but my arms were around Cammie her face was resting on my chest and she was breathing deeply. Her heart pitter pattered every few moments and I sighed content she was so beautiful even though she may not have realized it. I could've sat there forever but Bex's voice pulled me out,

"Oh my god Grant your sister she's gone!" she screamed and I heard three sets of footsteps run down the hall to Grants room where they started shouting at him,

"Girls be quiet Cammie's fine,"

"Then where is she?" Macey sounded impatient and I could see McHenry tapping her toe at Grant,

"I'll do you one better I'll show you," I heard four sets of footsteps this time and I closed my eyes setting my breath and heart to the same beat as Cammie's just as the footsteps stopped outside my door and it swung open. There was a chorus of gasps before the girls 'awed' at the scene and Grant grunted. That was when Cammie started moving,

"Mmmm," she gripped me tighter and I opened my eyes moments before her bright blue ones opened,

"Zach?" she asked and I smirked,

"Morning Gallagher Girl," she glared at me and I smirked again causing her to pull away from me, "I thought you would have left." I teased her and she glared again,

"I was planning too!" She scowled and Grant started laughing causing Cammie to jump and face him giving him a small smile, "we have an audience." She whispered to me and I smirked,

"Lets give them something to watch shall we," I pulled her closer to me and she smirked at me this time,

"Sure," she smirked and moments later her knee collided with my sensitive zone I gritted my teeth and Cammie smiled pulling away from me but I pulled her closer,

"No way after that you're staying here,"

"Let me go Zach!" she squealed and I smirked at Grant and the others,

"What's the punishment for that?" I asked teasingly and Grant smirked at me opening his mouth to speak,

"Cameron!" Cammie froze in my arms looking up and past our friends at her father, "Zachary let my daughter go." I let Cammie go and she scrambled off my bed looking down at her feet hands clasped in front of her,

"Father," she replied and he brushed past Macey and Liz pushing Bex into Grant on he way I noticed all three girls were giving me sympathetic looks at the fact that Cammie and I were 'caught in the act' even though I knew the only one being punished for this would be Cammie.

"What did you call me?" Chris asked,

"Nothing," Chris raised an eyebrow at his daughter and Cammie cleared her throat, "sir. Nothing sir." Chris nodded and looked from her to me and back again,

"We'll talk about this," he waved his finger in between me and Cammie, "later."

"How much later sir?" Cammie asked eyes wide with unregistered fear and I swallowed would he really beat her for catching us playing around but not in _that_ way.

"Ten minutes," he replied turning and starting out the door before pausing he didn't turn around and as he spoke, "and Cameron I don't think I have to warn you again?"

"No sir. Sorry sir." Chris nodded absentmindedly and disappeared from my sight. Cammie waited for a moment before walking briskly out of my room and across the hall to hers,

"Oh Cammie it's okay your Dad loves Zach," Bex tried to cheer her up,

"You and Zach are so cute Cammie!" Liz complemented and Macey only frowned,

"I never knew you liked Zach?"

"I have to change and see my f-father now," Cammie closed the door and all three girls looked at me,

"Were not dating you know that right, were just friends." I told them and all three of them blushed,

"Oh." I rolled my eyes getting up I raised and eyebrow at them,

"I know you like my body and all but I'd rather change alone," Macey snorted at my comment slamming the door. Changing quickly I knocked on Cammie's door glad that Grant, Jonas and Nick had taken there girls out somewhere for the day, "Cammie?"

"Yes?" she answered pulling the door open to reveal her self in sweats,

"You going shopping with Macey later today or do you want to go sledding?" I asked hopeful,

"I'm uh a little busy today actually maybe another day," I nodded glumly and she walked past me,

"Where you going?" I asked and she turned back to me tears already forming in her eyes,

"My f-father's of-fice," she managed out cringing at the thought and I reached out to her,

"Come see me after?" I asked and she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I couldn't help it with every hit every punch every whip. Every time I cried out in pain or my muscle hurt I thought why me? Why did this happen to me? Did I do something wrong? Did he not like me? Was it because I'm a girl? Why did he love Grant and not me? Why me? I don't know how long I was on the ground for tears falling off my face as my Dad scolded me he didn't want me any where near Zach afraid that I'd infect him with my- horribleness or something I don't remember what he said I was to focused on stopping the pain. I looked up into my Dad's furious eyes and think scowl he backed away waving him hand in dismissal telling me to leave I scrambled up my muscles and cuts all groaning and telling me to stop to rest to just lie on the floor but afraid of the consequences I ran out of there well as fast as a limping girl can. I went up to my room hearing Zach in his room I pressed my ear against his door, he was singing.

"_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You want to go (yeah)_

I leaned against the door and closed my eyes letting his voice float through my brain,

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

I knew what my Dad said and I knew if he caught me I'd be punished but his voice was so alluring I just had too.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

I opened the door and slipped in he looked up at me smiling and his eyes caught mine as his fingers glided over his guitar.

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

His eyes sparkled as he sang to me! And I couldn't help but smile back at him.

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

Zach sounded amazing and he made my heart beat faster as he smirked at me,

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every row_

_If I see your face_

_I'll barely know (yeah)_

He nodded at a chair nearby him and I shook my head causing him to frown and then he looked me up and down.

_I'll put my trust in fate_

_That you will come my way_

_And if it's right_

_It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

Zach frowned more and I remembered then about my bruises.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With hear and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

I started to back away and leaned on the his door taking the weight off my sore leg.

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

I smiled at him telling him I was alright but he shook his head telling me he saw past my lie.

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_When it's meant to be_

_I'll be a hero_

_So I'll wait, wait_

_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

I let him sing to me and I felt myself give more of me to him with every second.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_(Be unstoppable)_

And that's when I knew I was falling for Zach.

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

Falling hard.

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero"_

As soon as he was done I ducked out of his room and he came after me,

"Cammie!" He called and I turned around,

"I'll be back Zach I just have some things to do." Turning away from him I walked to my Grant's car thanking Nick for taking him and Bex in his car. Stepping in I pulled out fast and started the long drive back to Rosiville. I arrived in Rosiville and pulled up at my friend Eva lives,

"Eva?" I called into her house and she pulled the door open,

"Cammie!" she hugged me before blushing, "you here to get Zeka?" I nodded and peered around her,

"Zeka!" I called and my little wolf pup **(Picture on profile under the Secrets Aren't Meant To Last Forever list)** started to run down the stairs I crouched down as she pounced on me and I smiled, "thanks Eva." She smiled at me and I grinned giving her a hug she looked down,

"Will I see you at your moms burial?" she asked and I sucked in a breath giving a short nod I turned and started down the walkway, "Cam I miss you." She called after me and I looked back at her,

"Miss you too Eva." I went into town pulling up at my favorite coffee shop I walked in ordering myself a chocolate chai tea. I sat down looking out at my hometown I noticed two people sitting in the park talking quietly I walked over. A part of me was excited while another part of me wanted me to turn and run and I noticed who they were. Dylan and Josh were laughing and joking smiling with one and other,

"What are you guys gay?" I asked cutting into there conversation, "I actually thought you hated him!" I screamed at Josh pointing at Dylan both were quite shocked at the fact that I was there,

"What are you doing her Cammie?" Josh asked quietly,

"It's not like I was kicked out!" I told him icily,

"Whatever!" Dylan cut in standing up I swallowed before remembering who I was. I was Cameron Ann Morgan I was the Chameleon and with that knowledge I kicked him in the ribs causing him to stumble back,

"You bastard!" I screamed at him and Dylan smirked and me stomach flipped and I felt sick,

"Cammie!" I heard someone shout at me but I ignored him punching Dylan again and again until someone pulled me off him. Dylan was bloody and bruised and Josh stood there shocked and smirking I tried to kick the person holding me but the avoided it, "calm Cammie calm!" I realized it was Mr. Solomon and I stopped,

"You little-"

"Watch yourself Mr. Jordan!" Solomon scolded and I wiggled out of Joe's arms turning back to him he hugged me and escorted me to my car, "return to your home Cammie."

"I don't want to Uncle Joe he-" I stopped talking and Joe brushed my hair back,

"I'm moving up there soon be strong my little brave girl." Joe hugged me and opened my door, "plus you have Zeka now." I nodded smiling looking at my little pup. Zeka was a dark brown color her eyes resembled a blue, green black. I sighed and pet down her face I'd found Zeka in the forest a month ago her mother walked up to me and dropped her last child in front of me the other five were found later after the forest fire. They were all dead. I'd been drawing them she had gotten used to me company and when she saw me as the forest was on fire she gave me Zeka and with one last bark and trotted back into the fire to try and save the rest of them. She never came back. Zeka opened one eye and grunted at me causing me to smile Joe grinned and waved me forwards and I started home.

I pulled to find that my Dad was gone but the others were back I walked through the front door carrying Zeka her head rested on my shoulder her soft puppy breath making little noises.

"Aw!" Liz was the first to notice Zeka when I walked up the stairs and Zeka woke up then,

"Is that a dog!" Macey sounded disgusted and I smirked,

"No," I answered and Liz walked over and reached out to pet Zeka who growled and snapped at her fingers, "Zeka!" I scolded and she whimpered a little,

"It's alright Cam I must have scared her," Liz told me and Macey walked a little closer,

"Looks like a dog to me." She commented and I rolled my eyes,

"She's a wolf." Macey gasped,

"I thought you weren't allowed to take wolf pups?" she asked and I shook my head,

"Her mother brought her to me when the forest lit on fire all the others died." Macey awed and reached her hand out for Zeka to sniff and Zeka licked it Macey preceded to pet Zeka who rubbed her head closer to Macey's hand. Bex came up then and I nodded and handed Zeka to her they passed her around she loved all the attention and all of them I walked over and sat in the only empty chair beside Zach. Zach reached out to grab my arm and instantly Zeka jumped from Nicks arms to jump on his arm digging her claws in growling,

"Ow!" I laughed and he brought Zeka in to sit on his lap, "I wasn't going to hurt Cammie Zeka." He told her and Zeka cocked her head before licking him all over his face Zach smiled and laughed then scratching behind Zeka's ear. I stood and started to my room pulling my things together I walked to the 'hang out' room reaching in the fridge for a drink. When I noticed a piano hidden under a sheet I pulled the sheet away the piano was a soft golden color the white and black keys shined and I lifted the lid so the music could play throughout the room. Sitting on the bench I started to play and then I began to sing,

_Well, I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

I remembered how Dad used to swing me around,

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

How Josh would kiss me before we broke up,

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

How I was happy until the day Dylan….

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

I took a deep breath and let myself remember what I did.

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

How I hated it and I tried to remember why I seriously thought that Josh would believe Dylan over me.

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

I went on with my thought remembering my kiss(es) the night before with Zach.

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

How right that felt and how with my Dad and the truth of what his mother did to mine in the way.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

We'd never be together. It just couldn't be.

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

And I would have to tell him that.

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place, yeah_

I thought to a few minutes ago how Zeka had reacted to Zach I'd never seen her that way with anyone other than me.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

I had never seen Zach like that either he looked so happy.

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

I did want to go home I wished my mother hadn't been killed. I wish my father never hit me, I wish I could've grown up with Grant I wish I could still have met Zach and not Josh. I wish that I had had a better life. But mostly I wished that I could be with Zach. But I couldn't.

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh oh_

_I'm lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh oh, oh_

I felt the tears on my face then and I looked down to see Zeka sitting at my feet her tongue lolling out of her mouth a puppy grin on her face and I felt an arm go around my waist drawing me into him. I took a deep breath of his cinnamon scent and before I knew it I was crying on Zachary Goode's shoulder. Sobbing and only a few words escaped my mouth,

"Why me?" I asked and Zach froze I sat up straight then pulling away from him and he reached out to grab me, "this can't be Zach."

"What can't be?" he was confused but the look in his eyes the fear, sorrow and hurt showed he knew what I was hinting at but he was to afraid to voice it,

"Us. We can't be Zach it just won't work."

"Your not even gonna try!" Zach snapped anger and betrayal filled his voice and he was right I was betraying him his trust his heart everything. But he didn't understand it wasn't that I didn't want to try it was that I couldn't. That my father wouldn't let me that I was to weak to go against his wishes,

"No I'm not." I told Zach my brain telling me to hurt him just enough so he would never look at me again and if he did it would only be with hate. But my heart my heart was snapping it was cracking breaking shattering I'd began to trust Zach to love him and now I would do this and lose him forever just like I lost everyone else. _But Grant._ I sighed and looked up at Zach forcing a mask on my face, "I don't feel anything for you Zach and whatever you feel for me it means nothing. You mean nothing to me!" Zach flinched away and I picked up Zeka rushing out of the room before he could get a word in. I cried in my room for I'd lied I'd said the biggest lie in my life Zach meant more to me than I had ever known.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

Cammie had a gorgeous voice I loved it and as I listened to her sing I thought of kissing her last night. I had fallen for Cammie. Fallen for her hard and I was prepared to tell her even if I'd known her for only a few days I felt like I'd known her my entire life she knew so much about me. And I knew she knew what I went through I watched her play, sing and cry until the song was finished and that's when I realized Zeka wasn't in my arms I noticed her sitting at Cammie's feet I walked over silently and sat down beside her pulling her into me. She cried into my shoulder. But this was all before she broke my heart before she said those fowl words to me before we fought and I wanted to take it all back to just repeat what happened earlier but she was already gone leaving me there stunned on what to do but two thing were certain. I really really hated Cameron Ann Morgan and I really really loved her at the same time. I was screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So this is almost Twelve pages tell me what you think R&R people its all about the READING! But I enjoy the REVIEWING! Hey also if any of you really really like The Gallagher Girl Series go check out my Forum on it! I'm the second on the Forum sight right now but the first hasn't been used since 2009 and it's almost 2012 O.o anyways its an RP forum and Grant, Jonas, Liz, Tina are all open! And you can make OC GO PLEASE AND**

**All: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Daniel: W.E**


	7. As Long As He Is Here I'm Safe

As Long As He Is Here I'm Safe

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own The Gallagher Girls Series Ally Carter does. But I own the plot line and Zeka!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

_Cammie had a gorgeous voice I loved it and as I listened to her sing I thought of kissing her last night. I had fallen for Cammie. Fallen for her hard and I was prepared to tell her even if I'd known her for only a few days I felt like I'd known her my entire life she knew so much about me. And I knew she knew what I went through I watched her play, sing and cry until the song was finished and that's when I realized Zeka wasn't in my arms I noticed her sitting at Cammie's feet I walked over silently and sat down beside her pulling her into me. She cried into my shoulder. But this was all before she broke my heart before she said those fowl words to me before we fought and I wanted to take it all back to just repeat what happened earlier but she was already gone leaving me there stunned on what to do but two thing were certain. I really really hated Cameron Ann Morgan and I really really loved her at the same time. I was screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<br>**I ran into the living room Zeka hot on my heels,

"Cammie!" Bex called my name and I realized that everyone was still in there. I was held in a stone grip by my brother and I hugged him back,

"What happened?" Liz asked rubbing my back and I sighed pulling back I cleared my face,

"Nothing everythings fine." Smiling at them they nodded as Zach turned the corner,

"What happened here?" he asked pretending he didn't know,

"We have no idea." Grant replied searching Zach's face before sighing,

"Kids time to train!" I heard a voice say and we all walked down to see Jane Baxter Bex's mom,

"Hey Mrs. Baxter." Grant greeted her and she smiled at him,

"Grant." Her voice was cold and she looked around the front entrance finally seeing me, "Cameron?" Her voice caught slightly on my name and I smiled,

"Jane." I replied and she was shocked,

"I thought you lived in Rosedale?" I bit my lip lightly and nodded,

"I'm just...visiting." I replied trying to tell her with my eyes not to say anything.

"Hm your mother never mentioned it to me. She would have wanted you to stay with me or Joe."

"Joe's coming up soon." I replied, "I'll be staying with him then."

"Where are you now?" She asked and I noticed the rest of our friends could feel the tension on Mrs. Baxter as she asked the question,

"Here."

"Oh no." She looked up just as my Dad started down the stairs,

"Jane." He replied coldly and Mrs. Baxter glared at him,

"Chris." She replied, "I'm taking the kids training in the forest." He looked around the room eyes landing on me,

"My daughter stays." He told her and I took a step back away from the group,

"Chris I don't think that-"

"Yes sir." I interupted Jane and she glared at me,

"You may leave now Baxter." Jane nodded ushering everyone out before giving me an apologizing glance. I looked at Zach who was standing right beside her she tried to get him to move but he was conflicted as I closed the door in his face, "you did as I said right Cameron?" My father asked and I nodded leaning on the door,

"Yes father I promise I won't go near Zachary Goode."

"Goode." My father joked before jerking his head at the stairs sighing I walked towards the stairs stopping at the top of them hesitating I knew what was waiting for me down there and he stood behind me giving me no option as he flicked his wrist out hitting me in the back sending me tumbling down the stairs. Only thing he didn't know was the small bug that Jane had placed on the door was watching us just like Liz's camera that sat in the corner of the wall watching our every moves. But it wasn't like I was going to tell him that.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

Jane Baxter led us into a clearing in the forest the snow was cleared away and Bex tackled Grant almost striaght away,

"Liz you and Jonas Macey you and Zach." She instructed and I walked towards McHenry before Nick jumped on her from behind and she turned on him,

"Nicholas!" Mrs. Baxter scolded but he ignored her and continued fighting Macey, "Zach can I ask you a favor?" She asked and I nodded walking over to stand infront of her,

"Yes?"

"Can you watch over Cammie until Mr. Solomon gets here?" She asked and I nodded,

"You want me to spy on Cammie?" I asked and Mrs. Baxter nodded, "I'm in." I replied and Jane Baxter smiled,

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

As his fist decended on my face again I tried not to flinch but it was inevitable. I kept back the fear and tears but he knew that I was breaking inside,

"I. Said. To. Stay. Away. From. Him!" he yelled and I whimpered,

"I did I am Dad please!" I begged and suddenly a furry ball of hair attacked my father biting his ass and he screamed grabbing Zeka by the throat and throwing her into a wall with a strangled cry she collapsed on the floor I screamed crawling over to my wolf pup,

"Zeka!" I cried out and the door busted open,

"Christopher!" A womans cry came and Jane Baxter stood in the doorway Zach inches behind her his eyes found mine and followed down my body to my arms and the broken body in them I barely heard my wolf pups name escape his lips before he glared at my father,

"What have you done!" He screamed and my father flinched glaring at me,

"You!" he screamed at me coming towards me again but Zach jumped in the way,

"Don't touch her!" he screamed, "I should have done this a long time ago right when I heard about it to believe that I trusted you!" I watched as my father glared at him and then at me,

"You-you told him!" he screamed and this time I flinched I let the fear leak into my eyes and looked away, "Cameron Ann Morgan look at me!" he screamed and Zach's fist flew out knocking him in the jaw. I swayed lightly and my father went to retaliate but Zach jumped out of the way. I closed my eyes as I felt a woman pick me up off the floor,

"Zachary stop come help me with Cammie and Zeka!" I felt myself being passed over to another person,

"Cammie." I heard a soft voice say, "Cammie stay with me." I sighed in the persons arms and let myself drift away, "Cameron Ann Morgan you stay awake!" But it was to late I was already gone.

I woke to the sound of Zach arguing with Jane about how long I was out I sat up slowly my head aching and looked around I wasn't in my room or Zach's and I couldn't see red so Grant's wasn't an option either,

"Cammie!" I heard Bex squeal and I prepared myself for a hug, "oh my we were so worried it seems you fell down the stairs and got knocked out my mom and Zach found you."

"Where's Zeka?" I wheezed and Bex frowned slightly,

"You kinda took her down with you but she's fine only a broken toe if you ask me she's damn lucky."

"Thank god."

"Cammie?" I looked up to see Zach standing in the doorway worry etched over his face,

"Zach?" I asked and he rushed over searching my face for any signs of pain,

"You feeling any better?' he asked and I saw Bex stand up winking at me before leaving,

"Where am I?'

"Were at the Baxters." I sighed in relief and Zach noticed before sitting on my bed side, "he told you to stay away from me?" He asked and I looked away,

"Zach-"

"You listened to him! You knew what I was going threw and you just left!" he started yelling and sighed,

"Didn't you read my letter on that damned picture of you I can't be near you I can't stand to see you!" I screamed back and he flinched,

"Why?" he asked incredalously, "you never told me Cammie what did my mother do!" he snapped and I sighed,

"Zach I-"

"Don't say you can't tell me cause you can everyone gets a choice!" I sighed and shook my head swinging my feet to the side of the bed I stood up and started towards the door leaving a stunned Zach behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

I needed to know what she did. She was ruining my life and she wasn't even here. Did Cammie think I was going to become an Assasin like my mom? Sighing I walked out of the room to see Jane was knocked out cold Bex beside her,

"Zach."

"What happened?" I asked and Bex frowned,

"I-I don't know it was so fast and then she was out."

"Where's Cammie?" I asked looking around and Bex stood searching as well,

"She probably left." My heart froze over in fear but I knew that it was possible I walked into a nearby room to find Zeka asleep on Bex's bed picking her up gently I moved to the couch petting Cammie's dogs soft hairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

It was dark and I couldn't see I was tired and sleepy but I pulled my eyelashes apart. How long has it been? Where am I? These questions ran in my mind over and over again in a loop until a fist connected with my face,

"Your awake." I gasped at the coldness of my fathers voice and he smirked down at me, "welcome home Cameron." I flinched as another fist came flying forwards but it didn't hit me opening my eyes I let the tears pain and fear out when I noticed who it was.

"Chris!" His deep voice rumbled and his eyes widened as he took in Joe. Joe Solomon. His ex-best friend his ex-college. I took that moment to collapsed on the floor knowing that everything was going to be alright as long as Joe was here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- R&R people its all about the READING! But I enjoy the REVIEWING! Hey also if any of you really really like The Gallagher Girl Series go check out my Forum on it! I'm the second on the Forum sight right now but the first hasn't been used since 2009 and it's 2012 O.o anyways its an RP forum and Grant, Jonas, Liz are all open! And you can make OC. GO PLEASE. OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!  
><strong>


	8. Joe's Story

Joe's Story

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own The Gallagher Girls Series Ally Carter does. But I own the plot line and Zeka!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Cammie's POV<strong>_

_It was dark and I couldn't see I was tired and sleepy but I pulled my eyelashes apart. How long has it been? Where am I? These questions ran in my mind over and over again in a loop until a fist connected with my face,_

_"Your awake." I gasped at the coldness of my fathers voice and he smirked down at me, "welcome home Cameron." I flinched as another fist came flying forwards but it didn't hit me opening my eyes I let the tears pain and fear out when I noticed who it was._

_"Chris!" His deep voice rumbled and his eyes widened as he took in Joe. Joe Solomon. His ex-best friend his ex-college. I took that moment to collapse on the floor knowing that everything was going to be alright as long as Joe was here._

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

"She's our friend!" I screamed at the CIA guarding the cave that Cammie was in the one Bex's mother had just ran in to help someone capture Chris,

"You can't go in." He told us for the hundredth time and I glared,

"Zach look." Bex whispered and my eyes went to the tunnel that Ms. Baxter was stumbling out of, alone. She shook her head at a member who walked to her all of leaned forwards to hear her,

"...gun. He had a gun to her head." I wasn't the only to hear Grant froze up and practically growled, "no she's still in there and so is...so is Joe."

"Joe Solomon!" Someone hissed, "how do we know she's safe he's a CoC agent!" the same guy yelled and this time I froze. CoC the assassin company my mother worked for, the one she was close to running, the one she wanted me to join. I pushed the guard away starting towards the cave one thing on my mind get Cammie out. Keep Cammie safe,

"He's not anymore he works for the CIA now!" Ms. Baxter yelled and the other agent glared. I was so close to the entrance when a man walked out he had green eyes much like my own and blonde hair but what scared me more was the girl in his arms bloody and broken like a hare run over on the road. Cammie. Her brown hair was out of place and her eyes closed shut one of them swollen and purple,

"Cammie." I looked at the man who nodded at me before he walked past me and others keeping Cammie away from them,

"Chris is unconscious in there hurry up and grab him before he wakes." He ordered and two men ran in to do as he said I followed behind him noticing that even unconscious Cammie clung to this man as if her life depended on it, "and some one get me an ambulance or a car she's badly broken."

"I can take it from here," Ms. Baxter offered and he glared at her,

"No one and I mean no one will touch Cameron right now." He snapped at her and I glared at his back as if knowing he turned on me he scanned me quickly and then sighed, "your her son." He whispered and I swallowed knowing who he meant I nodded and he smiled,

"Zach." I introduced myself,

"I always knew you'd choose the right side Zach." He whispered, "I did." I raised an eyebrow at him but he shook his head mouthing 'later' to me.

"You love her." Joe asked me causing me to jump from Cammie's bedside turning to face him, "surprised Zach?" He asked smirking just like I do,

"How?"

"Years of training." I nodded and sat back down grabbing Cammie's hand again,

"She'll come around she always does strong girl." Joe commented walking over to her other side and smoothing her hair like a father would,

"I know." Joe smiled then looked at me,

"You've been through a lot too." He told me and I sighed,

"How do you know?"

"Zach I know everything about you who you live with what happened in your past." I raised an eyebrow and he smirked, "no I'm not a stalker I can just _read_ people really well."

"My files." I whispered and Joe nodded,

"Your mothers been watching you never takes her eyes off you unless she had a job." Joe sighed, "I was right by her side everyday we were partners right up to the day she murdered Rachel."

"Rachel?" I asked and he looked up at me,

"Rachel Morgan," He took a deep breath and continued before I could ask if she was related to Chris, "I loved her I knew I shouldn't have seeing as she was married to Chris and had his kids."

"Cammie's mother?" I asked and Joe nodded,

"Yes." I shook my head looking at the girl I loved how could she stand looking at me when she knew my mother killed her mother, "Cameron witnessed the death of her mother Cassandra made her watch I tried to stop her I did everything I could but they would have found out I was a double agent and killed me and Rachel didn't want that but she never wanted Cammie to be there either. She was supposed to be out with her boyfriend but something happened and she came home too early and Cassandra killed her mother and attempted to kill her." I stared at Cammie taking it all in,

"But she didn't succeed?" Joe smiled,

"No Cammie's to strong for that knocked her out cold but not before she was marked." I raised an eyebrow but Joe started to turn Cammie over lifting her shirt just enough to show me the C.G carved into her back Cassandra Goode, "and now your mother will stop at nothing to kill her or the agency will kill her."

"And what about earlier? You said something about me choosing sides?"

"Zachary I help your mother raise you for two years." I looked him in the eyes,

"You what?"

"Zach did your Aunt ever tell you why Cassandra and your father split up?"

"No." I answered, "whenever I asked she'd change the subject or lie." Joe nodded,

"It was because the baby was never his." Joe answered before walking out of the room. I sat down letting the information run through my head I didn't live with either of my parents I lived with frauds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well what do you think? How will Zach react when Cammie wakes up now that he has this new information. Can he protect Cammie from his mother? Will his love be enough? And who's Zach's father!  
><strong>

**R&R people its all about the READING! But I enjoy the REVIEWING!  
><strong>


	9. The Legend

The Legend

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own The Gallagher Girls Series Ally Carter does. But I own the plot line and Zeka!**

**Oh and one more thing**

**A/N- ALSO I APOLOGIZE FOR NAMING ZACH'S MOTHER CASSANDRA I DIDN'T KNOW HER NAME YET KNOW THAT I DO IT WILL BE CATHRINE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously in Zach's POV<strong>_

_"Your mothers been watching you never takes her eyes off you unless she had a job." Joe sighed, "I was right by her side everyday we were partners right up to the day she murdered Rachel."_

_"Rachel?" I asked and he looked up at me,_

_"Rachel Morgan," He took a deep breath and continued before I could ask if she was related to Chris, "I loved her I knew I shouldn't have seeing as she was married to Chris and had his kids."_

_"Cammie's mother?" I asked and Joe nodded,_

_"Yes." I shook my head looking at the girl I loved how could she stand looking at me when she knew my mother killed her mother, "Cameron witnessed the death of her mother Cassandra made her watch I tried to stop her I did everything I could but they would have found out I was a double agent and killed me and Rachel didn't want that but she never wanted Cammie to be there either. She was supposed to be out with her boyfriend but something happened and she came home too early and Cassandra killed her mother and attempted to kill her." I stared at Cammie taking it all in,_

_"But she didn't succeed?" Joe smiled,_

_"No Cammie's to strong for that knocked her out cold but not before she was marked." I raised an eyebrow but Joe started to turn Cammie over lifting her shirt just enough to show me the C.G carved into her back Cathrine Goode, "and now your mother will stop at nothing to kill her or the agency will kill her."_

_"And what about earlier? You said something about me choosing sides?"_

_"Zachary I help your mother raise you for two years." I looked him in the eyes,_

_"You what?"_

_"Zach did your Aunt ever tell you why Cassandra and your father split up?"_

_"No." I answered, "whenever I asked she'd change the subject or lie." Joe nodded,_

_"It was because the baby was never his." Joe answered before walking out of the room. I sat down letting the information run through my head I didn't live with either of my parents I lived with frauds._

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

I sat beside her and waited for her to wake minutes went by that felt like hours, hours went by that felt likes days and a day went by that felt like a week,

"Cammie." I whispered and I heard a soft groan,

"Z-Zach?" I heard and I jumped up,

"Cammie!" Her eyes fluttered open and I looked into her eyes,

"You have his eyes." She muttered and my heart dropped,

"Who's?"

"His." She whispered and I rested my head on her shoulder,

"Cammie."

"Yeah?"

"You have the mark." I whispered and I felt her stiffen,

"You saw it?" Her voice was sad with a tint of anger at me or at my Mom I didn't know,

"Cammie why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"Cause your her son!" She screamed pushing me off, "your her son she wants to kill me! Kill me and I didn't know if it was all an act."

"Cammie." I whispered moving towards her but she held a hand up at me,

"I still don't know." My heart fell and I moved towards her not caring anymore as I grabbed her hands and pinned them back, "someone he-!" She started to scream when I pressed my lips against hers.

"I could never hurt you." I whispered against them before kissing her again she pulled her hands out of my grip and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

"Ew!" I pulled away to glance over at the door Macey stood in it Bex behind her,

"Oh please Macey!" Cammie replied, "I walked in on you and Nick more times then I've broken bones in my body." I smiled at that and Cammie grinned back,

"Cammie why didn't you-" Macey started when the door was thrown open and Grant ran in,

"Cammie!" He screamed and Bex rolled her eyes, "your awake!"

"Uh..duh?" Grant must have blocked out her reply as he jumped and hugged her,

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Grant-"

"How could he do this to you!"

"Grant he's still dad."

"He's not my father! Not any more." Grant replied,

"Ah hem." We all looked at the door as Joe walked through taking the seat I'd previously been in he sat down and smiled at Cammie. Cammie smiled back,

"I was afraid you wouldn't show." She whispered and he smirked _my_ smirk,

"I'd always show to save you Cameron you know that." Cammie's grin widened and she took his hand I watched as they asked little questions jealousy stirred in my stomach but I had nothing to be jealous for right?

"Joe I want you to meet Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry and my brother Grant." Joe smiled at the three,

"Nice to meet you all and nice to see you again too Zachary."

"I knew it." Cammie muttered, "you showed him!" She hissed and Joe shrugged,

"Someone had too." Cammie glared at him looking away,

"I can't believe this!" She hissed and Joe smiled,

"Oh my god I just got it your Joe Solomon! Thy Joe Solomon!" Bex said her eyes wide, "your the living legend."

"Yes." He replied and I groaned Macey looked at me like she knew what I was thinking knowing Macey she probably did. How could I compete with a spy legend!

"Joe helped my mom raise me." Cammie said and I got my answer. He's like her father. I already won.

"Zach you actually think she would! Ugh!" Macey the mind reader I'm telling you I'm just lucky no one was listening to us, "your gross."

"Can I leave here?" Cammie asked and my muscles clenched if she got up then he could get her again,

"No." Joe said at the same time as I did and Cammie glared at the both of us,

"Why not."

"The didn't catch him Cameron." Joe told her and she closed her eyes with a sigh,

"Oh."

* * *

><p>The day passed faster then I wished and Cammie can be persuasive we all had to go to practice and with Bex begging Joe to teach us somethings he signed Cammie out on the note that someone always had to be with her, she wore a tracker and had a panic button. I wheeled Cammie into our training clearing and Joe started training,<p>

"Look at me what did you see?"

"Uh you?" Bex said,

"The tree to my left has one hundred and thirty branches we passed forty five trees on the way here and Grant is wearing tweety bird boxers." Cammie said and Joe smiled,

"How'd you do that?" I whispered and she smiled,

"Years of training Zach."

"What color is Zachary's shirt Cameron?"

"Black." She replied her wheelchair in front of me,

"See notice things keep them in mind and don't let them out." Joe smiled and Bex raised her hand, "Baxter what color are McHenry's shoes?"

"Uh..."

"Fail." I muttered and Cammie grinned,

"Zachary what color was my shirt yesterday?" He asked turning his attention on me and I thought back to our conversation,

"Blue." I tried and he shook his head,

"No that was the sweater my shirt was red." I sighed, "next time you want to mutter about someone else get your own question correct." I glared at him,

"What color was Bex's shirt yesterday." I shot back and he smiled,

"Blue."

"Bex?" I asked her and she nodded,

"It was." She replied and I sighed so much for showing him up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well hope it wasn't boring the next one should be better.  
><strong>

**R&R people its all about the READING! But I enjoy the REVIEWING!  
><strong>


	10. A Chance I Never Had

A Chance I Never Had

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey long long time no see. Here's a chapter! Enjoy!**

**Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girl Series and everything I use from it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

Cameron in a wheel chair, who would've thought it possible, the girl hated to be pushed around, to stand on the sidelines to watch. I'd known Cameron Morgan her entire life, from the moment Chris had stepped out of the room carrying the crying bundle of joy. I'll never forget how his eyes looked down on his daughter, the joy, triumph and love. The purest love of that from a father to a child. Looking at her now you'd never would have guessed the reason she sat in that wheelchair. You'd never think that he'd have put her there, but he had. He'd begun to hate her; it was around the time she grew her hair out to look like her mother. Around the time he began to despise Rachel, and detest Joe Solomon. I couldn't blame him though, his best friend and his wife hiding a secret relationship behind his back. Not only that but within his own house. Spies. I rolled my eyes at the mere thought of it; we were terrible spies back then. Now I would've easily have heard him coming around the hall I could have warned them, but back then I hadn't heard anything. I was a child, a child who'd managed to destroy not only one life but also much more then I'd ever imagined I could.

I suppose it all started when I met Cassandra Goode at the CoC meet and greet. She was glorious, red hair swept up into a ponytail bunched up and looking like fire behind her as she walked. The man on her arm was her husband, what ever his name was, it wasn't like I cared, and he was simply for show. They'd gotten married when their parents had requested it be done. However they'd both kept different last names and anyone could see he was infatuated with her. She on the other hand didn't give a damn about him.

From the other side of the room we'd locked eyes, for me it was love a first sight. For her it was simply just another man she could conquer. I didn't mind in the slightest, I would bow at her feet and be her loyal dog if she'd asked me too. Which I suppose she had requested of me, hence the reason I was here, in a tree spying on her son and his new girlfriend.

Back to the party….I could remember it like it was yesterday. The way she baited me out of the room and into another one. One where we were alone and free to take what we wanted, and did we ever. She was a well-known assassin and was good at her job; she'd slayed many men inside and outside of the bedroom. I figured she'd be done with me after however she'd kissed my cheek and slide her number into my breast pocket. A vixen of a woman, fire red hair, bright green eyes, she was the one. I could feel it.

Sighing I pushed the hair out of my face. Zachary Goode, he had her eyes, her mouth, and her smirk. I could remember easily how that had gone down; the day Cassandra had called me in a frenzy. She was pregnant, and she was going to give birth. One catch. I was the father. I figured she was lying, there must have been another man in the mix, what about her husband. She however was adamant it was me so I rushed over to hear the two of them screaming at each other. Their house was divided, they slept in separate rooms and not once had they ever had sex. It was no wonder Cassandra had many a guys' number in her phone. She was a goddess, a vixen who could have any one she wished, and her husband never once seduced her.

I taken her and left, she was a wreck. She'd decided to keep the child and live with her sister until the child was born then she would leave the child with her sister and her husband. That was how Zachary was born into this world, under strict rule from his grandparents that demanded the Goode and Roland line remain intact even if that meant lying to him.

I'd held him once, the moment he was born the nurse handed him to me. He was stunning, the beautiful baby boy in my arms. I'd loved him with all my heart before he was taken from me, ripped from my arms by Cassandra's father who took him away ignoring her cries. Her calls, to bring him back, to return her son. I knew then that she'd have raised him; she loved him despite what she'd told everyone. In that one moment she lost not only her son, but also she lost her soul. She became the ruthless killer her parents had desired and never did she once stray from the path laid out from her. Not once, and never again.

Sitting here I wondered if he was happy. My son, his hand clutching the child that was goddaughter, his smile brightening up her world for a moment. I had always pondered my life if Gabriel Goode had let us keep Zachary. If he'd have let me marry his daughter and raise our son with the love and respect he deserved and never acquired from his "parents".

"He's happy." I looked up to see her standing above me. For how long I wouldn't know, this woman could sneak up on anyone.

"Yes." I replied pulling her down into my arms, "happy and with her." I replied she sighed nodding her head leaning back into my embrace.

"They're in danger." She replied her eyes never once leaving our son.

"We all are. You included my love." Her face crumbled at my words before her mask slid into place.

"I won't let them hurt my son." She replied and I nodded, "or Miss Morgan." I watched as her fire red hair disappeared blending in with the autumn leaves. Looking one last time down at my boy I turned and followed her.

**Zach's POV**

I turned around looking out Joe Solomon's large plate glass window just in time to see a whirl of blue and a cloud of leaves kicked up in its wake. My first thought was Christopher but I knew that he wouldn't have left; he'd have made a scene. Broke a window or crashed in here demanding his daughter.

"Zach?" Cammie's voice called and I looked over at her. I gave her a smile trying to mask my worry but she knew. She always knew.

"Yeah?" I asked holding onto her hand tighter.

"Report your father." She demanded and I flinched, "please."

"You want me to report my father when you couldn't even do that yourself!" I argued furious that she would ask this of me.

"He's not really your father." She replied as I glared at her,

"He still raised me." I shot back pulling my hand away from hers.

"I just….I don't want….I don't like seeing you injured." She replied and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not the one in the wheelchair-"

"Don't role your eyes at me Zachary Goode!" She snapped and I smirked. This girl noticed everything, though I should have been expecting that from yesterday's lesson.

"Whatever." I muttered not refusing her hand as she reached out for me.

"Zach?" She called my name again gripping my hand, "Zach?" I looked up and met her eyes as she smiled at me.

"Yeah?" I replied as she smiled at me meekly.

"Kiss me." She requested and I grinned. That I could do. So without getting up I pulled her from her wheelchair into my lap to do just that. Perhaps for once we could have a quiet romantic day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


	11. Dodging Balls

**Secrets Aren't Meant to Last Forever**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey long long time no see. Here's a chapter! Enjoy!**

**Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girl Series and everything I use from it!**

* * *

><p>Dodging Balls<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cassandra's POV<strong>

He was angry, furious as he paced back and forth across the room. His blond hair was undone and untidy something that never happened to my father before. He always made sure to keep himself in check, to keep him to perfection.

"You've done the other, assignments as I asked then?" He questioned me his dark eyes staring at me.

"Yes sir, I have." I replied brandishing the signature smirk of a Goode.

"Good," He turned away from me then, "I'll have a list made up tomorrow. I expect every detail to be followed." I bowed and left the room.

He may be my father but that was not the relationship we had. He could be described in five words, cold, collective, ruthless, cruel and vindictive. He held the prime position in our family and had the respect as well as loyalty from those in our line of work. He manipulated people like a child would their toys, like a man playing chess and I his queen.

I won't deny that I have killed. I won't deny that I had looked up to my father that I desired to follow in his footsteps. To follow the rules and to become what the CoC wanted me to become. However I wasn't the same daft girl I once was, I had changed. I had found someone to show me the light granted I never actually spoke to him. In all his years I've never took a moment to talk to him and yet I knew what he loved. What he hated and I knew whom he loved.

Zachary Goode meant the world to me. He was my world; my world began when I first held him in my arms. My world that was ripped from me and given away to someone else. People who never cherished him, who never cared for him like I would have.

I wouldn't have raised him to be like me. I would've joined the CIA for gods sake just to make sure he was safe. I suppose that was what I did, in the end that is. I'd gotten tired of watching, tired of following orders. I was Cassandra Goode and no one was going to decide what my life would be like.

I reached out and grasped my phone dialing a number I knew by heart.

"Cassie?"

"Richard, go keep an eye on our son." I ordered before slamming the phone shut. I didn't have time to watch him anymore. I had a job to do and I had too much on my plate between the CIA and the CoC.

"Lady Cassandra, your father asked me to give you this." One of the maids said approaching me before handing me a sealed envelope. Tearing it open I read the only name that was scrawled across the paper.

_Cameron Morgan_

_And don't screw up this time._

I sighed throwing the paper into the garbage as it self-destructed. Walking to my room I began to think of just how to fake my son's girlfriend's death well convincing even him that she was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron's POV<strong>

No one had sighted Dad since he'd escaped the tunnels. Joe of course took this personally and demanded I have bodyguards not that they were necessary. My friends always surrounded me and if someone was dumb enough to attack me with seven spies in training with me. Well…then they're an idiot.

"Cammie!" Bex called waving her arms at me as I entered the cafeteria with Zach.

"Hey Cammie." Jonas said appearing on my left, "apparently our school replaced our old gym teacher."

"Oh I heard that," Macey said as we sat down, "according to the rumors he was sleeping with a student."

"Yeah the rumors Macey, you're a spy." I replied, "Have you figured it out yet?" I prodded and Macey glared at me.

"Well no I wouldn't waste my time figuring out if he was or not."

"He definitely wasn't. I heard he was marking the football players better and trying to persuade the other teachers to do the same." Liz spoke up grinning, "I even confirmed it myself."

"Damn, the sex scandal thing was way cooler." Macey complained and Nick laughed wrapping an arm around her.

"So we have a new teacher then?" Zach asked stuffing his face with _my_ fries as he spoke. Macey looked at him disgustingly and I laughed. Reaching out I brushed my hand through his hair messing up his wind swept look he spent twenty minutes on this morning. Ridiculous I know. "Whoa Cam, I do love the attention but watch the hair will you."

"I hate your hair." I replied, "you fill it with too much product my hands are all sticky now." Bex snickered at that.

"Hey!" He pulled away from me, "don't insult the hair."

"Your hair is disgusting." I shot back, "I promise I won't ever touch it again. Bleh."

"You can't resist that."

"You know what, I think I can." I replied moving father from him and wiping my hand on his shirt, "quite easily."

"Well that will certainly make your make outs uncomfortable and difficult." Nick commented as he twirled Macey's hair.

"Oh I can guarantee that I will not make out with Zach with his hair like that." I spoke up grinning at Zach as I did, "you're just gonna have to wash it out."

"Nah, you can't resist me for that long. You will come around eventually."

"Who is the new teacher?" Grant asked pausing from scarfing down his food for a brief moment.

"Something Solander," Liz replied, "can't remember the first name."

"It's a guy." Jonas added, "that's all I know just ran into him in the hall."

"Cammie." Zach begged moving closer to me and I glared at him.

"Stay away from me slime ball." I replied standing up I looked down at his hair a mess from when I did touch it, "your hair is ridiculously funny." I giggled at that and Zach glared at me.

"That would be your fault."

"Nope, it's yours because if you had no product it would fall back into place. Your product makes it remain all, ruffled." I replied and Bex stood up with me.

"Wanna play a game of basketball?" She asked, "two on two?"

"Oh I'm in. You and Zach against Grant and I winner gets to order the other around." Bex thought about this and then nodded.

"Deal." Bex said as Zach shook his head. "Zach you better not f-fudge up." Bex caught herself as her English teacher walked by giving him a small smile.

"Like it would matter, Bex they're twins!"

"You guys are gonna lose." Grant added, "We have telekinesis."

"What makes you say that? The two of you weren't even in contact for years."

"All twins have it." He replied with a shrug pushing his empty plate away as I looked at my completely full one. I wasn't hungry I rarely was these days. My stomach was always sore and the scar on my back burned into me reminding what I lost.

"Cammie, please eat something." Zach whispered in my ear and I leaned on him.

"I'm not hungry right now, but some exercise might change that." He looked at my meal before packing it up into his bag.

"You will eat after, hungry or not." He ordered and I nodded knowing that even if I were I wouldn't eat too much. At least not enough for Zach to be satisfied, it was like I was a pig he wanted to fatten up for dinner.

"Hurry your arses up!" Bex ordered and I pulled Zach along following her outside to the smaller basketball court.

"Prepare to lose and listen to me." Zach teased and I grinned.

"Sorry hun, it'll be the other way around." I replied sticking my tongue out at him as Grant brought the ball onto the court.

"Now I want a nice fair game." He teased giving me a wink.

Zach and Bex didn't stand a chance. Grant and I may not have grown up together but we knew each other. I'd pass not bothering to check where he was and he'd catch and do the same. Bex and Zach ended up playing defense the entire game and soon it was 4-1. Liz and Jonas (the refs) had declared the game was to 6 and the odds were not in the other teams favor. They also decided that no mater what each basket was worth one.

Grant gave me a nod and I knew that was the cue to up the stakes. We'd been taking this game in strides and now we were going to dominate. With in minutes we'd gotten the last two baskets to collapse to the ground.

"That was easy." I said with a wink to Zach, "now help me up my slave."

"I shouldn't have agreed." Bex muttered as Grant asked for a sandwich.

"Only if you promise me that you'll eat."

"I'm the master in this relationship dog." I shot back as he helped me up.

"Well this dog needs a master to look up to." He replied winking at me, "you'll have to set the right example."

"Very well, I'm feeling a bit peckish myself." I replied as he handed me the sandwich I'd refused to eat at lunch.

"Good?" Zach asked sitting next to me and I shrugged. Honestly food tasted like ash to me now, I never really enjoyed anything. I didn't even react to Zach's touch anymore, taking everything for granted I suppose. I didn't even get a swirl of butterflies or feel like swooning over his kiss. It was….plain to me, as plain as bread with no butter.

"It's alright." I replied moving to lay my head in his lap. Just because I didn't feel anything for Zach anymore didn't mean I couldn't pretend. I knew how he felt about me; I knew what I had felt about Zach. The only person I'd ever told was Joe.

He'd merely told me it'd all come back to me eventually. That one day I would like sweets again and enjoy a good meal. That my feelings of guilt, love and remorse would return in time. That I wouldn't look to my friends and fake a smile. to hide the fact that I just found them obnoxious. I knew they cared and possibly a piece of me cared for them but I just felt, dead inside.

Everyone in the school was excited for gym class to meet the new instructor. We walked into see him sitting in a wheel chair. His eyes were green his hair was a dirty blonde and he just seemed tired. He smiled at us as we entered though his eyes sweeping across the students stopping a moment longer one me but his face lifted up in a slight smile for a quick moment when he saw Zach.

"I am Richard Solander, you can all address me as Richard." The entire class nodded as he wheeled his way across the gym, "I disapprove of separating girls and boys. Gym isn't about strength it's about teamwork. I expect you all to know that I will mark you not on skill but on effort." Jonas and Liz lit up at that and I giggled.

"Richard isn't the school going to complain about us, well working together?" One of the girls asked, "The boys like to rough house."

"The boys will mature." He replied, "so what game would you like to start with today?"

"Dodgeball!" One of the boys called out and a lot of smiles crossed kids faces.

"Yeah! Girls vs Boys!" Another shouted and I rolled my eyes,

"Bring it we'd kick your sorry asses any day." Bex yelled at him daring him to argue with her but no one said anything.

"I will make the team captains." Richard said rolling his wheel chair across the floor before pointing at Bex. "Your name?"

"Bex." She replied and he nodded before wheeling his way across again pointing this time at Jonas.

"And yours."

"Jonas." He replied as Richard waved the two to the middle of the gym.

"Pick your teams. Ladies first."

"Grant." Bex picked first who smirked at her,

"Uh, Zach?" Jonas called and Zach dropped my hand to stand behind Jonas.

"Jessie." Bex choose who skipped happily to the center.

"Nick."

"Liz." Bex choose and winking at Jonas who of course would kill anyone if Liz was injured.

"Choose Cammie." Zach told Jonas who rolled his eyes and I glared at Zach.

"Uh, Brian." Jonas choose and Zach sighed moving to stand away from Jonas.

"Cammie!" Bex called and waved me over giving me the chance to smirk at Zach.

"Jonas! We're going to get our asses kicked like Zach and Bex." Nick complained as Jonas called out for another guy.

"Macey!" Bex called out and the list continued Bex choosing those who weren't commonly chosen but she knew better then Jonas how to create a team that would work as a team.

"Alright." Richard called as we all helped to arrange the balls on the line. "Get ready!" He called as we crept off the wall hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Cammie!" Zach called over to me and I winked at him.

"Back on the wall Ms. Morgan." Richard said and I looked at him. It wasn't possible for him to know my last name. However I knew better and moved back to the wall glaring at Zach. "Go!" It was a frenzy as everyone ran for the center line grabbing at balls and throwing. Bex managed to avoid the first few and Jonas seemed surprised by our tactics. Tossing the balls back onto our side as the brains of the operation shielded them from crossing over. It wasn't long until Bex nodded at me and we began to catch the balls thrown at us.

"What! This is cheating!" One of the boys on the other side yelled and Bex grinned.

"No it's tactics." She replied before sharp shooting a ball in his stomach.

It wasn't long until we were down to Grant, Bex, Macey and I against Brian, Zach Nick and some brown hair boy I didn't know the name of.

"Bring it Gallagher Girl." Zach taunted and I grinned at him I took a ball from Grant taking aim on Zach. He smirked at me and I thought back to a lesson I'd had at Gallagher Academy. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to do in a gym full of regular people, however I wasn't exactly thinking about that.

I backed up to the wall taking a run before pushing off the ground using the ball in my hands to bounce off the floor and then the momentum to throw the ball at my target. I watched as it flew smacking Zach in the arm who was just staring at me. I grinned winking at him as he walked off to stand on the side.

"Way to go Cammie!" Bex cheered as she caught a ball thrown by the brunette loosely like he'd given up. That only left Brian and Nick, one who looked extremely cocky and the other staring at me like I was some sort of weapon.

Grant used this opportunity to smack him in the head with a ball which only managed to get himself removed.

"What the hell was that for?" I called at him and he shrugged,

"Didn't like the way he was looking at you." He replied walking to stand beside Zach who spent the next minute glaring at Brian I'm sure.

"Macey." I whispered and she smiled at me.

"I've got Nick, you two get Brian." She replied tossing ball in the air cockily.

"Guess it is boys against girls after all eh Brian." Bex taunted, "but you boys aren't looking too sharp."

"Don't tease him too much Bex he's a mouse caught in a trap after all." I commented and Brian's gray eyes went dark.

"Your only girls." He replied, "with silly tricks." Bex smiled at his comment before tossing me a ball.

"Try and hit me then." Bex replied and he looked between us,

"Two against one, can't take me on yourself Morgan." He sneered and Bex shook her head at me.

"Fine you against me." Bex replied and I shrugged moving to lean against the back wall. I'd already dealt with Zach, they had to deal with these two guys. I glanced at Macey who was doing back handsprings to avoid Nicks throws as they made a loud thwack every time they hit the wall. She paused for a moment to orientate jumping as one of the balls nearly hit her feet.

"Come on Macey!" One of the girls called cheering her on.

"You can do it Bex show him what he's made of!" I looked over at Richard who seemed to be ignoring the game completely. He was staring at Zach, watching him with warm eyes. Almost like he was proud of him somehow, as if noticing I was watching his eyes shifted to me. We stared at each other for a while before he softly nodded his head at me. I wasn't sure what to think of our new teacher. He was…mysterious.

"Ha!" Bex shouted as Brian faltered and she caught the ball, "bye bye." We both heard a loud thwack as Macey stumbled back from the force of Nick's ball. His eyes in moments were filled with concern as she glared at him.

"You asshole! You aimed for my chest! Oh you are so not touching me for a very long time!" She yelled at him as she walked off to join the others. Bex took this opportunity to hand me four balls. "Kill him off girls!" Macey ordered and I grinned as Bex and I pelted Nick with balls.

"Alright games over." Richard called out, "and with five minutes to spare you may talk amongst yourselves."

I used this time to rush over to Macey who told us she was not seriously injured but it was definitely a low blow.

"I'm sorry babe." Nick apologized moving to hold her and she just glared at him slapping his hands away.

"Nuh uh. No way you are not touching me." I laughed as an arm circled my waist.

"Sweet move." Zach whispered in my ear kissing just below it and I shrugged before looking down where I'd hit him.

"Your swelling up!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Well you hit hard."

"I didn't mean to hit that hard!" I exclaimed reaching to touch it hearing his quick intake of breath.

"I'm fine."

"Your not it's turning purple Zach!" I argued, "You should have it looked at."

"Why would he want to do that?" Brian asked as he approached us, "it's like a battle wound now. That was a really sweet move." He complimented me and I blushed.

"Thanks." I replied as the arms around my waist tightened slightly. "Uh hows your head?" I asked and he chuckled,

"I'm fine, I have a hard head."

"Well, alright then." I replied knowing that if Grant had wanted to he could've hit just as hard as I did.

"Well see you around Cam." He replied walking off to join his friends.

"Don't talk to him." Zach demanded jealously and I looked up to see him glaring at Brian.

"Oh grow up Zach, he's a nice person."

"He's an asshole."

"No, I'm fairly certain the only asshole we know of in this room is Nick." I spoke up and Macey beamed at me as her boyfriend frowned.

"Not helping me Cammie."

"Not on your side Nick." I replied, "I'm always on Macey's."

"Good, so you should break up with Zach and totally get together with Brian then." Macey teased and I looked up at Zach.

"I'll think about it." I replied and Zach glared at Macey.

"No."

"You really think you'll be goode for her Goode?" She replied and he grinned,

"Of course I'll be good for her to her, it is in my name after all." We all laughed at that and Macey grinned reaching out to weave her fingers through Nick's.

"That's all you get for today." She told him and he frowned.

We were heading to our next class when I turned around to see Richard struggling to get into his office. I called to my friends I'd be back in a second and went to assist our new teacher.

"You're a spy." I whispered under my breath and he grinned up at me.

"I've been told you would notice." He replied as I held the door open for him.

"I noticed that you were watching Zach most of class. How do you know him?" I demanded and he moved around his desk.

"I've been assigned to watch closely to you and Zach. There are people out there other then Chris who will want to harm both of you."

"I know that." I argued, "people like Cassandra Goode, and her gang of CoC members."

"Yes." He replied his voice sounding slightly off key, "people from the CoC."

"I don't need a bodyguard. I don't know what Joe told you but I do not need a body guard." I turned my back on him and left the room. I was so tired of being babysat all the time!

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

I went back to look for Cammie, calling into the girls bathroom only to get no reply. I suppose she could've taken the short cut to our class but I didn't like to think of the other possibilities.

Noticing the light on in Mr. Solander's office I went to check if they were together. I glanced through the window to see him push out of his wheelchair and walk around. So he wasn't injured and he knew Cammie's last name was Morgan, either he worked for the CoC or he worked for the CIA.

"Richard." A voice filled the room, "have you seen him?" I moved to peer around the curtains to see a face on the flat screen of his computer.

"Yes. He's fine Cassandra, in perfect health so stop your worrying." Cassandra? I looked at the red flaming hair of the person on the screen and my stomach churned. Cassandra Goode. My mother was talking to our new gym teacher which meant that Cammie was in danger.

"And her?" My mother asked and my heart froze over.

"She's safe as well, there are no signs of the CoC here either. Stop worrying to much Cassy."

"He's my son! Of course I'll be worried! Chris is out there somewhere Richard! He's been in close contact with my son. What if, what if he poisoned him! Or worse what if he's trying to, to recruit him into the organization."

"Chris has disappeared, you know that Cassandra. Stop your worrying already and do your job. Your father will be disappointed if you don't and then you'll never get to speak with Zachary."

"What's that like?" She asked and I didn't know how to react. This woman wasn't the woman everyone had told me about. She didn't sound evil or vindictive she didn't seem like a murderer. She seemed like Bex's mom an overly protective concerned mother who had never met her son.

"I've only had one class with the boy Cassandra and we never even spoke. You were right about the girl though, she's simply brilliant. Had me spotted out within seconds, and her skill is above average."

"Yes, she's a bright one. You'll have to thank Joe for that."

"Joe and I, were still on very limited speaking terms at the moment." Cassandra sighed and I moved away from the glass. My mother was evil, she had to be she'd killed the girl I love's mother! She also tried to kill Cammie! Clearly the woman on the screen was not my mother or if it was she was simply playing Richard Solander.

I hurried off to my next class utterly relieved to find Cammie sitting in her usual seat.

"Where'd you run off too?" She asked and I pulled back the chair to sit beside her, taking her hand in mine.

"Bathroom." I lied flipping my book open as the teacher began to talk. I knew she'd seen through my lie though as her gaze remained on me for a moment. She really was brilliant, I thought. Brilliant, beautiful, witty, funny, sweet, kind, unique and most importantly,

Mine.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**


End file.
